SAKURA to TEMARI
by Kazu Naniwa
Summary: Séquelle Film 7 - Trois ans après la série, Kazuha surprend un coup de fil de Heiji. Ce dernier va-t-il aller retrouver son premier amour ? Que va-t-il se passer dans ce restaurant traditionnel de Kyoto ? Je vous laisse le découvrir au travers cette histoire... Attention, romance douce et contemplative.
1. Chapter 1

**SAKURA to TEMARI ~ Chapitre 1**

 **Genre :** Romance  
 **Shipping :** Heiji x Kazuha  
 **Période :** Université / 3 ans après la série  
 **Contient :** des spoilers sur le film 7 de DC. **  
Disclaimer :** Cette fic comme la plupart de mes autres fics ont été écrites entre 2007 et 2009. Elles ne tiennent donc pas compte de l'évolution récente de la relation entre les personnages de la série de DC.

Note : je reposte cette histoire car plusieurs personnes ont insisté pour pouvoir la relire (elles se reconnaitront). Après toutes ces années, je trouve à la relecture que les personnages sont très OOC au niveau de leur caractère et tempérament.

 **1\. La dispute**

\- Kazuha chan, tu nous accompagnes à Shinsaibashi ? Un nouveau magasin vient d'ouvrir la semaine dernière. Il parait que c'est super branché là-bas.  
\- Désolée les filles. Pas aujourd'hui. J'ai un truc de prévu ce soir.  
\- Encore ? Laisse-moi deviner… ça a un rapport avec les Hattori, c'est ça ?

\- Fais pas cette tête-là. On a compris. Allez à demain. Amuse-toi bien.  
\- Merci. La prochaine fois, promis, je vous accompagne, ok ?  
\- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Et si tu croises Hattori-kun, passe-lui le bonjour de notre part ! Ça fait trois jours maintenant, donc il devrait bientôt rentrer ?  
\- Sat'chan, arrête ! Ne dis pas ça ! Haaa… Kazuha chan, ne fais pas cette tête, la !  
\- Ce n'est rien les filles. Allez, je vous laisse, sinon je vais être en retard. A plus tard !

Et voilà, c'est à chaque fois la même chose ! Il faut toujours que je m'en aille en prenant la fuite. Comme si tout cela était ma faute bien évidemment… Ha mais pardon, laissez-moi d'abord me présenter. Mon nom est Kazuha Toyama et je suis une jeune fille plutôt comme les autres. Mon père est le sous-préfet de la police d'Osaka et ma mère est femme au foyer. Nous vivons tous les trois dans un petit pavillon de banlieue à Neyagawa. J'ai la chance de n'avoir jamais connu de problème au sein de ma famille. Autour de moi, j'ai de nombreux amis, même jusqu'à Tokyo. Et à l'école, je n'ai jamais été une tête, mais j'ai toujours eu des notes raisonnables. Physiquement, mes amies disent que je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Je ne suis sans doute pas spécialement jolie, mais je ne suis pas foncièrement laide non plus. Ces derniers temps, je semble d'ailleurs intéresser les garçons puisque plusieurs d'entre eux sont venus m'inviter à sortir avec eux. Non, sérieusement, on ne peut pas dire que je puisse me plaindre. Tout se passe pour le mieux dans ma petite vie… Seulement voilà, je ne vous l'ai pas encore mentionné mais parmi mes proches, j'ai un ami d'enfance. Bien entendu, à bien regarder, avoir un ami d'enfance n'est pas une gêne en soi, même si on passe notre temps à se chamailler et se disputer depuis tout petit. Mais le mien est un peu particulier. Son nom c'est Heiji Hattori. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus à son sujet ? Vous avez compris que je parle du fameux détective de l'Ouest qui a résolu un nombre phénoménal d'enquêtes ces dernières années. Vous voyez, je ne me trompe pas.

J'ai donc la chance et la malchance à la fois d'être la meilleure amie de ce crétin obsédé des énigmes et des enquêtes. Cela doit faire bien douze ou treize ans que je supporte sans broncher sa manie de vouloir résoudre tous les mystères qui ont lieu autour de lui. Au début il a commencé en retrouvant les chats et les chiens qui avaient disparus dans le quartier mais ces derniers temps, ce sont les collègues de nos parents qui le contactent régulièrement pour résoudre des affaires de meurtre…. Et voilà qu'il y a trois jours, Heiji a été appelé pour aider la police sur une affaire qui avait eu lieu à Kyoto.  
Kyoto…

A chaque fois que je repense à cette ville, je me remémore cette affaire qui a eu lieu durant notre seconde année de lycée. Cela fait déjà trois ans. A cette époque, je savais que Heiji chercherait à profiter de l'occasion d'être sur place pour essayer de revoir son premier amour qu'il avait rencontré dans cette ville. Alors je m'étais rendue là-bas moi aussi en espérant secrètement qu'il serait trop absorbé par les meurtres pour penser à elle. Après tout, rappelons que nous parlons du détective de l'ouest. Le garçon qui préfère la compagnie des cadavres à celle des jeunes filles de son âge… pardonnez mon ironie…  
Et bien figurez-vous que je m'étais trompée. Il l'avait revu et ne l'avait pas caché. Il en semblait d'ailleurs particulièrement satisfait. Mais quand je lui avais demandé plus de détails, ce jour-là, sur le quai de la gare, il n'avait pas voulu m'en dire plus.

 _« Je te le dirai dans 1500 ans ! »_

La belle affaire… Trois ans se sont écoulés maintenant, ce qui me laisse 1497 années à attendre avant qu'il ne daigne me répondre ?

En fait, au début, j'ai pensé que le fait d'avoir revu cette personne lui avait fait tourner la page et qu'il allait passer à autre chose après ça. D'abord, nous avons été assez occupés avec le retour de Kudo-kun (qui avait été lui-même mêlé à une grosse affaire – mais je n'ai jamais eu plus de détails sur l'histoire en question que le contenu des journaux, même si Heiji semblait lui, être parfaitement au courant), puis il a fallu préparer les examens d'entrée à l'université. Entre temps, Heiji a résolu encore de nombreuses affaires et à la sortie du lycée, il a reçu plusieurs offres d'emploi dans des agences de détectives de la région. Il les a toutes refusées. A la place, nous sommes tous les deux entrés à l'université Kaiho. Et pour la première fois nos chemins ont pris une route légèrement différente. Heiji a en effet suivi une formation de droit alors que moi j'ai suivi des études de littérature. Enfin, même si nos cours ne sont pas exactement identiques, nous nous voyons chaque jour sur le campus et rentrons souvent ensemble. Les choses n'ont pas changé tant que ça entre nous depuis nos années lycées… Et donc, en temps normal, je ne repense jamais à cette histoire concernant son premier amour. Sauf quand il y a une affaire qui se déroule sur Kyoto bien évidemment. Dans ces cas-là, j'ai toujours un petit pincement au cœur en me disant « Et s'il la rencontrait à nouveau ? »

Bien sûr j'ai déjà discuté de cela avec mon amie Ran chan qui s'est elle-même mariée à son ami d'enfance détective. Mais elle m'a rétorqué que j'avais tort de m'en faire et que Heiji avait certainement tourné la page. Selon elle, j'avais meilleur temps de penser à moi et de me jeter une bonne fois pour toute à l'eau et de lui faire ouvrir les yeux en lui avouant mes sentiments. Oui, car Ran chan a toujours été de mon côté pour ça. Je lui en suis d'ailleurs très reconnaissante…

Mais voilà, depuis trois jours, mon optimisme s'est complètement effondré. Heiji est retourné, comme je vous l'ai dit, une nouvelle fois à Kyoto pour une affaire. Et je sais qu'il va revoir cette femme. J'en ai la certitude depuis ce coup de fil que j'ai surpris juste avant son départ…

Le mardi, je termine les cours assez tard en temps normal. Mais ce soir-là, j'avais promis à la mère de Heiji de passer la voir et de manger à la maison. Avec un mari et un fils toujours en vadrouille, Mme Hattori a pris l'habitude de se lier d'amitié avec moi et ce n'est pas rare que je passe lui tenir compagnie ou que je l'aide à faire la cuisine. J'ai gardé cette habitude là depuis le collège. Je suis donc arrivée vers 19h devant le portail de la demeure des Hattori. La mère de Heiji m'attendait dans la cuisine et était en train de préparer des galettes de pommes de terre et de viande pour le diner.

\- Ah, Kazuha chan, bonsoir. Désolée de te prendre encore un peu de temps ce soir.  
\- Mais il n'y a pas de problème. Attendez, je vais vous donner un coup de main pour le repas.  
\- C'est bon je peux m'en occuper toute seule pour le moment. Va donc voir en haut. Il est encore là.

Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas besoin de me préciser de qui elle était en train de parler. Son fils allait à nouveau partir résoudre une enquête et elle m'invitait à lui dire au revoir avant qu'il ne soit plus dans la maison. Elle me regardait avec un petit sourire et des yeux rieurs. Je du vaguement me mettre à rougir à ce moment-là et je me précipitai dans l'escalier sans demander mon reste.  
Seulement lorsque j'arrivai en haut, la porte de la chambre de Heiji était encore entrouverte. J'entendais clairement la voix de mon meilleur ami qui dialoguait avec quelqu'un. Piquée au vif par la curiosité, je m'approchai sans rien dire de l'encadrure de la porte. Heiji était debout au milieu de sa chambre son téléphone portable à l'oreille. Il portait une veste et avait mis sa casquette. De sa main libre, il jetait négligemment quelques vêtements dans son sac de voyage. Il allait donc partir pour plusieurs jours. Mais ce qui focalisa le plus mon attention fut certainement sa conversation téléphonique.

\- Vous êtes sûre que ça ne vous pose pas de problème ? …. Oui, très bien… Alors on se voit à Gion demain matin… oui, notre point de rendez-vous habituel… c'est ça… Merci beaucoup Chikasuzu san… A demain…

Je ne suis jamais si Heiji avait encore des choses à lui dire ou pas car c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se retourna. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en me voyant et ses lèvres restèrent légèrement entrouvertes sous le coup de la surprise. Je le vis ensuite éteindre son téléphone et refermer rapidement la bouche. Puis la tempête explosa.

\- Qu'est… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à écouter les conversations privées de gens, idiote ?  
\- Désolée ! Je suis passée parce que ta mère m'a invité à manger et elle m'a dit que tu étais encore ici alors … j'étais juste montée te dire au revoir. Mais bon si je te dérange, c'est bon je m'en vais !  
\- La prochaine fois pense à signaler ta présence au lieu de rester immobile devant la porte, me répondit-il vaguement calmé.

Mais il avait fallu que je rebondisse sur ce qui s'était passé :  
\- Tu vas revoir cette maiko, alors ?  
Ma voix était pleine d'amertume et de reproche. Nous n'étions plus des enfants mais je me comportais pourtant comme il y avait trois ans. Je vis Heiji se raidir devant moi.  
\- Donc tu écoutais bien aux portes ! De toute façon, ce que je vais faire ne te regarde pas, ajouta- t -il pour trancher le problème.  
Il avait pris son sac d'une main et s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Tu as quelque chose à me cacher ?  
Je l'avais regardé passer devant moi et il s'était légèrement retourné pour me répondre.  
\- Idiote ! Bien sûr que non. Mais je n'ai aucune raison de te répondre non plus.  
\- Mais je suis ton amie !  
\- Et alors ?

Cette fois son ton était clairement agacé. Moi-même, je fus à court de répartie. Je le regardai ensuite descendre les escaliers tout en fulminant intérieurement. Je ne sais pas si j'étais le plus en colère contre lui qui ne voulait rien me dire ou contre moi-même et ma propre réaction. Finalement, je m'emparai de son oreiller et le jetai avec violence en direction de la porte de sa chambre en criant :  
\- ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE !

Et après ça, il était parti pour Kyoto. Il ne me restait que la compagnie de sa mère pour me réconforter. D'ailleurs, cette dernière fut très compréhensive car elle n'aborda pas une fois le sujet avec moi après cet incident. Je pense qu'après notre violente dispute, elle voulait éviter de me blesser davantage en m'en parlant.

 _A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**SAKURA to TEMARI ~ Chapitre 2**

Réponses aux messages personnels: Je pourrai poster ultérieurement d'autres fics que j'ai écrites. Seulement, j'ai malencontreusement perdu un certain nombre d'entre elles. Je ne pourrai sans doute pas répondre à toutes les attentes. Je m'en excuse d'avance.

Je remercie cependant pour vos messages et vos encouragements. Bienvenue également aux nouveaux lecteurs.

 **2\. Le roman**

Je ne trouvai pas le sommeil cette nuit-là. Après avoir passé plusieurs heures à ruminer, je finis ma nuit en compagnie du roman policier que j'avais secrètement emprunté dans la chambre de Heiji quelques jours plus tôt. C'était un cadeau que je lui avais offert il y a plusieurs mois et j'avais décidé de lui demander de me le prêter quand il l'aurait fini. Seulement lorsque je le fis, Heiji eut la merveilleuse idée de me répondre :  
« Il est vraiment excellent. Pour un peu je n'aurais pas trouvé que l'assassin était la secrétaire ! »

Après m'être donc fait gâcher la lecture par ce crétin, j'abandonnai simplement l'idée de le lire jusqu'à ce que l'envie me reprenne la semaine passée. Mais pour éviter toute remarque de sa part, je m'étais abstenue de lui dire que je le lui avais emprunté. De toute façon ce n'était pas la première fois que je farfouillais dans sa bibliothèque donc il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il m'en tienne rigueur.

Je finis donc le roman cette nuit-là aux aurores et m'endormis pour quelques heures. Je ratai ainsi deux cours dans la matinée ce qui me valut ensuite des remarques déplacées de la part de mes amies qui pensaient tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Heiji et moi. Malheureusement, en voyant mon expression, elles déchantèrent bien vite et l'une d'entre elle eut même assez de jugeote pour comprendre que nous nous étions disputés.  
\- Heiji est parti à Kyoto, leur dis-je d'un air désolé. Il va revoir son premier amour.

Après cela, elles ne m'avaient plus fait de remarque à ce sujet... Jusqu'à ce que je parte précipitamment trois jours après.

C'est d'un pas lent et trainant que j'arrivai à la hauteur de la maison des Hattori ce vendredi soir. La porte d'entrée était entrouverte. Je la fis machinalement coulisser tout en signalant ma présence. Personne ne me répondit. Je me déchaussai et enfilai la paire de pantoufles qui m'étais réservée. Même si je ne suis pas une habitante de cette demeure, j'y passe assez de temps pour que Mme Hattori ait décidé que j'avais droit à ce traitement de faveur. Cela doit faire depuis le collège au moins qu'il y a dans cette maison « les pantoufles de Kazuha chan ». Sans aucune gêne, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. La vaisselle était faite et rangée, mais la mère de Heiji n'était pas là. Je supposai qu'elle était sortie faire les courses pour le repas du soir. Pour tuer le temps, je décidai de monter dans la chambre de mon ami d'enfance. Quand j'arrivai en haut, la pièce était dans le même état que lors de notre dernière dispute, à cela près que l'oreiller avait été remis à sa place sur le lit. Je me dirigeai vers son bureau et déposai négligemment mon sac sur le fauteuil à roulettes. Être ici raviva les souvenirs de la conversation téléphonique avec cette maiko. Je sentis les larmes me monter à nouveau aux yeux. Comment une fille comme moi, si fade, sans aucune particularité, pouvait-elle rivaliser avec la grâce de cette jeune apprentie geisha ? Pour la première fois je pris conscience que la séparation qui s'opérait lentement entre Heiji et moi n'avait rien à voir avec de la distance physique. Je me rendais compte que le temps avait passé depuis notre enfance et qu'avec lui, notre complicité n'était plus aussi forte qu'auparavant. Heiji se faisait distant, me cachait de plus en plus de choses... D'abord l'histoire avec Kudo kun, ensuite son premier amour, le fait de revoir Chikasuzu san, mais aussi certaines conversations avec ses amis à l'université... A mesure que j'étais gagnée par la déprime, mes larmes coulèrent librement le long de mes joues, et je me sentis alors envahie par une grande lassitude.

Puis je repensai soudain à la mère de Heiji. Que dirait-elle si elle me surprenait à pleurer ainsi dans la chambre de son fils ? Je devais me ressaisir. Je séchai donc rapidement mes yeux d'un revers de ma manche et ouvris mon sac pour en sortir le roman que j'avais emprunté. Je m'apprêtai à le remettre dans la bibliothèque mais les larmes étaient tenaces et recommencèrent à couler.

« Haaa ... ce n'est pas vrai ! » me fis-je le reproche tout en déposant machinalement le roman au milieu du bureau.  
Puis je me tournai vers le lit de mon ami et décidai de m'y asseoir un instant le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Un regard vers l'oreiller et je fus alors tentée par l'idée d'y faire une petite sieste. Tout cela résultait du manque de sommeil de ces derniers jours mais aussi du fait d'avoir une fois de plus trop pleuré... Bien sûr, il n'est pas très bien vu au Japon qu'une jeune fille s'allonge comme ça sur le lit d'un garçon, même si celui-ci est son ami d'enfance, mais je savais que la mère de Heiji ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur. Elle m'avait déjà vu le faire quelquefois mais ne me l'avait pourtant jamais reproché. Je crois qu'en fait, elle a toujours été de mon côté, exactement comme Ran chan.  
Sans pudeur, j'enfouis ainsi la tête dans l'oreiller de Heiji. Le parfum de ce dernier emplit soudain mes narines et, sans que je puisse très bien l'expliquer, eu un fort effet apaisant sur mes sanglots.

 _« Ou es-tu passé, sombre crétin ? »_

Puis, cédant ainsi aux effets relaxants que l'oreiller avait sur moi, je finis par me laisser sombrer dans une douce torpeur, oubliant mes larmes et ma douleur…

-... Zuha !... Kazuha ! Oh tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi ! Kazuha !

Sans bien comprendre ce qui se passait, je finis par ouvrir doucement les yeux. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me souvenir de l'endroit où je me trouvais. La voix familière continua de s'adresser à moi sur un ton taquin.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai... Je me demande à quoi tu penses parfois. Venir dans la chambre d'un garçon et dormir comme ça sur son lit. Tu as quel âge dis-moi ?

Je me retournai vers Heiji. Il prit son fauteuil à l'envers et s'assit dessus à califourchon en posant ses bras sur le dossier. Puis, il me regarda d'un air mi amusé, mi embarrassé, mais je n'y vis plus aucune trace de la colère de notre dernière dispute. Ayant à peu près repris mes esprits, je lui demandai :  
\- Tu es là depuis quand ?  
\- Je viens de rentrer il y a 10 minutes environ. Je suis monté et tu étais vautrée dans mon lit. Tu sais si ton matelas n'est pas confortable, tu devrais peut-être suggérer à ton père de te racheter un nouveau lit.  
\- Idiot ! lui répondis-je en rougissant. Et comment s'est passé l'enquête ? Tu l'as résolue ?  
\- Oui. Ça a été un peu plus difficile que prévu mais j'ai finalement réussi à en dénouer les ficelles.

Alors qu'il commençait à me raconter sa résolution de l'affaire, je fus assaillie par l'envie de lui demander s'il avait bien revu Chikasuzu san. Mais après ces trois jours passés à me morfondre, je décidai de profiter un peu de ce moment de trêve et gardai ma rancœur pour plus tard. C'était certainement de la lâcheté, mais je ne me sentais pas le courage d'affronter la vérité maintenant.

\- Kazuha ? Oh, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- ... Tu en fais une tête. Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es toute pâle.  
\- Mmm... désolée.

Mon regard parcourut rapidement la pièce alors que mon cerveau cherchait une excuse à lui fournir. Puis je vis le livre sur le bureau. Je me précipitai alors d'ajouter :  
\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. J'ai terminé le roman que je t'avais emprunté.

Heiji fronça un instant les sourcils d'un air sceptique mais finit par me dire :  
\- Haaa, tu en as mis du temps pour le lire finalement. Je croyais que tu avais laissé tomber l'idée de le faire.  
Je ne sais pas s'il me crut vraiment mais si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne sembla pas décidé à m'en faire la remarque.  
\- C'est ta faute aussi. Après m'avoir dit qui était l'assassin... En plus tu es un sale menteur ! Ce n'était pas la secrétaire finalement qui avait fait le coup.  
Il se mit alors à rire avant de continuer.

\- Idiote ! Tu n'étais pas obligée de me croire non plus. Franchement, comme si j'allais te dire qui était vraiment l'assassin. A quoi ça sert de lire un roman policier si tu sais déjà qui a commis le crime et comment ?  
\- Tu.. Tu t'es juste moqué de moi ?  
\- Et on dirait que ça a bien marché en tout cas, ajouta-t-il sur un ton fort satisfait. Avoue que tu as été surprise quand tu es arrivée au bout du bouquin.

Ça, c'était une affirmation que je ne pouvais nier. J'étais vraiment persuadée que c'était la secrétaire qui avait fait le coup alors...  
\- Tu es vraiment un gamin, Heiji !

Ce à quoi il me répondit par un de ses grands sourire dont il avait le secret. Je sentis à nouveau mon cœur chavirer dans ma poitrine alors qu'il se retournait comme si de rien n'était vers son bureau. Je finis par me lever et me dirigeai vers la porte en disant :  
\- Je vais descendre aider ta mère. Je lui avais promis de lui donner un coup de main pour le diner. Je t'appellerai quand ça sera prêt.  
\- Ha, Kazuha attend !  
Je me retournai alors. Heiji s'était levé à son tour et semblait chercher quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste.  
\- Je vais repartir, annonça-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.  
\- Hein ?

Mon cœur se serra à la nouvelle.  
\- Je n'ai pas tout à fait finit avec ce boulot. Je dois retourner à Kyoto.  
 _« Pour revoir cette maiko ? »_ siffla alors une voix aigre dans ma tête. Mais avant que je n'aie le temps de prononcer à voix haute ce que je pensais tout bas, Heiji se tourna vers moi, un prospectus à la main.  
\- Mais avant ça j'ai quelque chose à te demander.  
J'imagine que mon visage devait trahir ma soudaine confusion car mon ami d'enfance se mit à rire en voyant mon air ahuri.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu étais libre samedi soir ?  
\- Samedi ? ... je n'ai rien de spécial de prévu, pourquoi ?  
\- Mon client a tenu à me remercier pour avoir résolu cette enquête si rapidement. Il m'a réservé une table dans un Ryotei*. C'est pour deux personnes et il m'a dit de venir avec la personne que je voulais. Est-ce que ça te dirait de m'accompagner ?

Je pris le prospectus du restaurant entre mes mains et commençai à réfléchir à la proposition. Je fus bien sûr emballée à l'idée de sortir en compagnie de Heiji, qui plus est dans un restaurant si luxueux. Mais cet établissement était situé à Kyoto et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il n'avait pas invité cette maiko à ma place. Une réponse amère se forma alors dans mon esprit : en réalité, Heiji lui avait déjà demandé de venir mais elle avait refusé son invitation alors il s'était rabattu sur moi par dépit sachant que je n'allais pas refuser une telle occasion. En gros, j'étais reléguée à l'état de « roue de secours » ... Je m'apprêtais donc à lui dire le fond de ma pensée quand la sonnerie du téléphone de Heiji retentit. Il répondit immédiatement.

\- Comment ? Vous l'avez retrouvé au nord de la ville mais il a forcé les barrages de police ? ... J'ai compris, j'arrive tout de suite.

Au ton de sa voix, j'eu un mauvais pressentiment.  
Et effectivement, lorsqu'il raccrocha, il se saisit immédiatement de sa veste et de sa casquette puis me dit sur un ton précipité :  
\- Ok, alors je passe te prendre à l'arrêt Gion Shijo samedi à 17 heures. Tache d'être à l'heure.  
\- Ha ! Mais... Heiji !

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'expliquer qu'il dévalait déjà les escaliers précipitamment sans m'écouter. Je ne le poursuivis même pas. Dans ma main, je tenais toujours le pamphlet qui présentait le restaurant dans lequel je devais retrouver Heiji le lendemain.

 _A suivre..._

_  
 **NOTES:**  
Ryotei* (= un restaurant traditionnel japonais de luxe / Prononcer « LyoTei »)


	3. Chapter 3

**SAKURA to TEMARI ~ Chapitre 3**

Réponses aux reviews et MP **:** Sakura to temari compte 9 chapitres + un chapitre bonus (pas très bon donc je ne le publierai peut-être pas.)

 **3\. Le Ryotei**

Après le départ précipité de Heiji, je m'étais installée au bureau de ce dernier et j'avais commencé à lire plus en détail les informations contenues dans la petite brochure qu'il m'avait laissé. Les Ryotei sont des restaurants de cuisine japonaise de luxe et généralement on ne peut y réserver de table sans une recommandation préalable d'un habitué auprès du patron. C'est pour cette raison que diner dans ce genre d'établissement est une occasion unique en son genre. Les tarifs n'étaient bien entendu pas indiqués sur le prospectus. Cependant, il y avait de jolies photos de quelques mets de poisson ainsi que des salles et des jardins. Je dois reconnaitre que cela m'avait assez impressionné. Et puis, Heiji m'avait peut-être fait passer après son premier amour, mais il m'avait invité moi et pas une autre fille. Ni même sa mère. Alors je me dis que c'était sans doute une opportunité que je devais saisir pour lui montrer ce que je valais. Oui c'était ça. Même si je n'arrivais pas à la cheville de cette apprentie geisha, il était hors de question que je me reconnaisse vaincue sans même avoir essayé de me battre.  
Je me levai brusquement et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre en direction de la cuisine.  
\- Madame Hattori !  
La mère de Heiji se retourna en m'entendant entrer. Je m'avançai vers elle lui tendant le prospectus du restaurant.  
\- J'aurais besoin de votre aide...

Le lendemain, j'attendais tranquillement mon meilleur ami aux guichets de la gare Gion Shijo à Kyoto. J'avais environ dix minutes d'avance. J'ouvris rapidement mon petit sac en tissu coloré et en sorti un miroir de poche. Un rapide coup d'œil me permit de vérifier que mon maquillage était toujours impeccable puis je rangeai à nouveau l'accessoire dans le sac. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois que je sortais au restaurant avec Heiji, je me sentais particulièrement nerveuse ce soir-là. Je me demandais quelle serait sa réaction quand il me retrouverait quelques minutes plus tard. Bien sûr, il fallait encore espérer qu'il soit à l'heure et que personne n'ait la bonne idée de commettre un crime en ce beau samedi après-midi ensoleillé sans quoi il y avait de fortes chances pour que mes efforts tombent purement et simplement à l'eau. A vrai dire, la seule chose que j'espérais vraiment ce soir-là, c'était de pouvoir un peu le surprendre en lui montrant que je comptais faire honneur à sa soudaine invitation. Je ne redoutais donc vraiment que deux choses : la première était son indifférence. C'est certainement ce qui expliquait le mieux mon état de nervosité à ce moment-là. La seconde était cependant une peur beaucoup moins rationnelle. Je craignais qu'il n'arrive en compagnie de la charmante Chikasuzu san et qu'il me dise que je pouvais rentrer simplement à Osaka...

Bien entendu, il ne fut pas à l'heure. Cela aurait été trop beau ! Mais il arriva avec seulement 7 minutes de retard, à moitié essoufflé et parcourant du regard l'ensemble de la gare à la recherche de ma silhouette qu'il ne reconnaissait visiblement pas. Je restai immobile, le cœur battant, attendant la réaction du détective. Puis son regard croisa le mien. Sa réaction fut instantanée. Il s'immobilisa, ses yeux s'agrandissant à mesure qu'il me dévisageait. Il sembla hésiter un instant puis se rapprocha de moi. Quand il fut à distance raisonnable, il demanda timidement :  
\- Kazu...ha ?  
Je ne pus contenir à la fois la chaleur qui me montait aux joues et le sourire qui se dessinait de lui-même sur mon visage. Je venais finalement de l'impressionner ! Mon premier pari était gagné.  
\- Qu'est... qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? ajouta-t-il en me toisant des pieds à la tête les sourcils froncés.  
\- C'est joli, n'est-ce pas ? Comme il s'agit d'une sortie dans un restaurant traditionnel, j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée d'être dans le ton. Alors j'ai demandé à ta mère si elle voulait bien m'aider à mettre un kimono.  
\- Un kimono ? ... c'est un Furisode ça. Tu le sors d'où ? Ce n'est pas celui-là que tu portais le jour de la fête de la majorité*.  
\- En fait, quand j'ai parlé de cette idée à ta mère, elle a à tout prix voulu m'en louer un ! Elle disait que diner dans un Ryotei n'était pas donné tous les jours et que je devais en profiter pleinement. Je lui ai bien sûr dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire d'en faire autant mais... tu connais ta mère !  
Il me regardait toujours avec son air ébahi et écoutait attentivement mes explications. Je levai ensuite une main vers ma coiffure et lui désignai la broche fleurie qui relevait mes cheveux en chignon.  
\- Et elle a même insisté pour m'offrir cette broche. Regarde comme elle est belle.  
Un silence s'écoula avant qu'il ne me réponde :  
\- Au moins ça change de ton éternelle queue de cheval...  
\- Heiji ! rétorquai-je d'un air grognon. Tu pourrais quand même te montrer un peu galant pour une fois.  
Mais il semblait quand même toujours un peu embarrassé malgré sa plaisanterie. Il se gratta la nuque en me lançant encore une brève œillade évaluatrice puis me fit signe qu'il était temps d'y aller.

Alors que je le suivais à quelques mètres derrière lui (les socques laqués et le kimono ne me permettant pas de faire de bien grandes enjambées), je me mis à le détailler à mon tour. Il avait visiblement fait un détour par Osaka car il s'était changé et portait des vêtements légèrement plus habillés que la normale. Il était en effet vêtu d'une simple veste noire assortie à un pantalon de la même couleur et d'une chemise blanche avec les deux premiers boutons du col entrouvert. A bien réfléchir, même si la tenue n'avait en soit rien de formelle, Heiji avait rarement l'habitude de sortir avec moi aussi bien habillé que ce soir-là. Au moins, je ne faisais moi même pas tâche avec ce Furisode.

* * *

Comme nous avions un peu de temps avant le rendez-vous, nous en profitâmes pour faire une promenade le long de la rivière Kamo puis nous nous dirigeâmes en flânant vers le restaurant. Nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup. Je ne savais pas ce que Kazuha avait en tête à cet instant précis mais moi-même j'étais bien trop absorbé dans mes propres réflexions pour lui faire la conversation. A vrai dire, ce qui m'avait le plus surpris n'était pas tant de la voir apparaitre avec ce kimono, même si ce n'était pas vraiment la tenue dans laquelle je m'étais attendu la trouver. Non, ce qui m'avait complètement décontenancé c'est de voir que son furisode était rouge ... avec ces motifs... Cela pouvait très bien être le fruit du hasard. Après tout, le rouge était une de ses couleurs favorites, mais quand même...  
Discrètement, je me mis à l'observer à nouveau du coin de l'œil. Elle fixait négligemment un point au milieu de la rivière et ne m'avait pas remarqué. Son visage affichait toujours ce sourire joyeux qu'elle m'avait décerné quand je l'avais rejoint à la gare mais ses yeux avaient toutefois une couleur plus triste. J'étais prêt à parier que cela avait un rapport avec notre dispute de cette semaine. Elle avait surpris mon coup de fil à Chikasuzu san... mais à partir de quel moment ? Est ce qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose ? Et ce serait pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de porter cet accoutrement ? Il fallait à tout prix que je vérifie ce détail au plus vite.

Nous venions juste d'arriver devant le restaurant. Kazuha leva les yeux sur le porche au-dessus duquel se trouvait la pancarte où était peint le nom de l'établissement : KAGETSU. Sans attendre, je le franchis et suivis un petit chemin de pierres bordé par des lanternes japonaises à même le sol. Je me déchaussai avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment qui était entièrement construit en bois. Une femme d'âge mur en kimono vint m'accueillir.  
\- J'ai une réservation au nom de Hattori.  
Son visage s'éclaira soudain d'un large sourire et elle m'invita ainsi que Kazuha à la suivre. Nous longeâmes un couloir dont le sol était un parquet en bois ciré bordé de chaque côté par une allée de petits graviers blancs. La décoration était particulièrement sobre. Quelques plantes, mais les murs blancs ou en shoji étaient nus. Un léger brouhaha indiquait qu'il y avait déjà des clients qui utilisaient des salles privatives dans le restaurant. La femme en kimono s'arrêta devant une porte en papier de riz qu'elle fit coulisser et nous fit signe d'entrer. Kazuha pénétra dans la petite pièce recouverte de tatamis et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'ouverture qui donnait sur un petit jardin traditionnel. Une table et deux zabutons (coussins) étaient disposés au milieu de la pièce qui en dehors d'une calligraphie au mur et d'un bouquet floral était entièrement nue. J'écoutai vaguement la femme me faire quelques recommandations d'usage et la remerciai poliment puis mon attention se tourna à nouveau vers mon amie qui était en admiration complète devant le cerisier en fleurs.  
\- C'est vraiment magnifique ! l'entendis-je s'extasier.  
Je partageai complètement son point de vue. Nous venions juste d'entrer dans la période de floraison complète de la saison des cerisiers. Les fleurs étaient complètement ouvertes mais les pétales ne commençaient pas encore à tomber. C'était vraiment la période parfaite pour sortir les admirer.  
En dehors de cet arbre, il y avait diverses espèces d'arbustes dans le jardin ainsi qu'un petit bassin où baignaient quelques carpes. Des socques de bois au nom du restaurant était à notre disposition pour nous permettre de profiter pleinement de ce cadre.  
\- Heiji, me lança alors Kazuha joyeusement, merci. C'est vraiment fantastique !  
Puis son regard se troubla. Elle sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais les mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres. Pour éviter que l'atmosphère ne s'alourdisse j'en profitai pour changer la conversation.  
\- Dis-moi Kazuha...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Pourquoi... Comment as-tu choisi ce furisode ?  
\- ? Comment ça ?  
\- Je veux dire... il y a bien une raison particulière qui t'as fait te décider pour celui-là plutôt qu'un autre ? Je ne sais pas moi, la couleur... ou bien les motifs...  
Je fus relativement surpris de la réponse qu'elle me donna alors.  
\- Haa ! Eh bien, en fait, j'aimais beaucoup les deux. Mais ta mère a particulièrement insisté pour me faire choisir celui-là.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Elle disait qu'il était fait pour moi et... comme il me plaisait beaucoup et que j'hésitais avec deux autres modèles, c'est ce qui m'a décidé à trancher.  
Après cette réponse je dus la regarder avec un air particulièrement ridicule car elle me demanda :  
\- Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de bizarre ?  
\- Haaa... non non, rien ! Je me disais juste que cette femme pouvait parfois avoir des idées bien tordues quand elle s'y mettait.  
\- Ben elle était plutôt de bon conseil tu sais. Mais au fait, pourquoi cette question tout d'un coup ?  
Mon regard s'attarda une nouvelle fois sur les motifs de cerisiers et de Temari qui recouvraient son kimono... rouge... exactement comme il y avait onze ans. Mais de quoi ma mère se mêlait-elle aussi ? Comme si je n'étais pas capable de gérer cette situation tout seul. Je poussai alors un profond soupir.  
\- Heiji ?  
\- Non, non, pour rien. C'était juste de la curiosité.  
Et je ponctuai ainsi ma remarque avec un de mes meilleurs sourires.

 _A suivre..._

 **Notes :**

 **Furisode** = une sorte de kimono très coloré avec de longues manches flottantes porté en général par les jeunes filles célibataires lors de grandes occasions (souvent formelles). Les occasions les plus fréquentes de porter le Furisode sont la cérémonie de remise des diplômes (bien qu'on mette plus souvent le Hakama pour l'occasion) et la fête de la majorité (= le lundi aux alentours du 10 janvier de l'année des 20 ans).

 **Shoji** = porte en structure de bois recouverte de papier de riz blanc qu'on fait coulisser pour ouvrir.

 **Temari** = jeu de Temari. Il s'agit du jeu de balle auquel le premier amour de Heiji jouait dans le film 7. Ici quand on parle de motif de Temari, c'est en fait la balle qui est représentée sur le furisode.


	4. Chapter 4

**SAKURA to TEMARI ~ Chapitre 4**

 ****  
 **4\. Premier amour**

Très rapidement, on nous apporta les plateaux de notre repas. Une dizaine de mets différents étaient déposés dans de petites coupelles. Il s'agissait de poisson cru, de fruits de mer, de divers légumes présentés de façon artistique dans une vaisselle qui se voulait au moins aussi raffinée que ses plats. Je regardai quelque peu intimidée l'assiette de sashimi devant moi, dont les champignons qui l'accompagnait étaient recouverts d'une mince feuille d'or. Un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Heiji me permit de réaliser que lui aussi semblait se demander par où il fallait commencer. Cette constatation me rassura un peu.  
\- C'est vraiment de la belle vaisselle, fis-je remarquer. Pour un peu on n'oserait même pas toucher à ces plats.  
\- Ce qui serait quand même idiot. Après être venu jusqu'ici...  
Il avait parfaitement raison. Et c'est pourquoi nous commençâmes à manger. C'était véritablement excellent. Mais nous avions vraiment l'air de deux idiots à nous débattre maladroitement avec nos bols, comme deux bons roturiers que nous étions. Enfin, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Heiji et moi avions l'habitude de fréquenter des établissements modestes : des restaurants italiens ou chinois par exemple, ou encore des restaurants de spécialités régionales comme les okonomiyakis ou takoyakis, etc... Et encore, ça c'est quand nous n'étions pas fourrés dans un fastfood ! Alors que je portais à mes lèvres un morceau de potiron, je me fis la réflexion que je n'avais moi-même jamais aspiré à tant de luxe. Je préférais généralement la simplicité. Une simple marguerite à un énorme bouquet de rose. Même si cette sortie n'avait rien de déplaisant, je n'étais simplement pas dans mon élément ici. J'attrapai ensuite une crevette à l'aide de mes baguettes laquées. Mais celle-ci m'échappa et retomba lamentablement sur le plateau.  
\- Espèce de maladroite ! Fais un peu attention à ce que tu fais.  
Il s'empara de la crevette incriminée du bout de ses propres baguettes et la fourra sans plus de cérémonie dans sa bouche. Son ton ne contenait aucun reproche. Mais je restai cependant figée, incapable de faire un seul geste.  
 _« Chikasuzu san n'aurait certainement pas manqué de grâce comme je viens de le faire. »_  
Ma maladresse n'avait beau être qu'un petit détail insignifiant, ma jalousie maladive s'était à nouveau emparée de moi. Je repensai soudainement à cette maiko que Heiji avait revu quelques jours plus tôt. Ce simple souvenir était pour moi intolérable. Nous n'étions plus des enfants et dieu seul savait ce qui avait pu se passer entre mon ami et cette fille durant les derniers jours qu'il venait de passer à Kyoto. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à me taire éternellement et à souffrir en étouffant ces sentiments au fond de mon cœur.  
\- Kazuha ?  
La voix de Heiji me rappela un instant à la réalité. Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais posé mes baguettes devant mon plateau comme si j'avais fini mon repas. Pourtant je l'avais à peine entamé.  
\- Tu n'as plus faim ?  
Mais je ne lui répondis pas tout de suite. Il attendit alors patiemment que je prenne la parole.  
\- Heiji... pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as invitée ici ?  
\- Hein ?  
Plus que surpris, j'aurais dit que son expression était plus embarrassée qu'autre chose.  
\- Oui, pourquoi tu m'as proposé de t'accompagner ?  
\- Parce que tu es mon amie ? Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir avec cette question.  
\- Je veux dire... tu aurais pu inviter n'importe qui ce soir. Pourquoi... moi ?  
\- ... Cela t'ennuie d'être venue ? Le cadre est un peu... trop chic pour toi ? la cuisine n'est pas à ton gout ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Et bien sûr que cela me fait plaisir de venir ici avec toi... mais toi, tu aurais sans doute préféré venir avec une autre personne, pas vrai ?  
Cette fois, il posa ses baguettes devant lui et me regarda d'un air grave.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ce genre de chose, je peux savoir ?  
Ma bouche se déforma en une moue de mécontentement avant de continuer :  
\- Par exemple, cette maiko. C'est sans doute un cadre qui lui irait parfaitement bien tu ne penses pas ? Bien mieux qu'à moi en tout cas.  
\- C'est parfaitement ridicule. Pourquoi est-ce que je préférerais venir ici avec elle plutôt qu'avec toi ?  
Cette fois, je ne pus me retenir de lever un peu le ton de ma voix.  
\- Oh ! Ne fais pas l'innocent, Monsieur le Détective. Je sais bien que tu avais rendez-vous avec elle ces derniers jours. Alors dis-moi, il s'est passé quelque chose pour que tu décides de m'inviter moi finalement ? Cela s'est mal passé entre vous ?  
\- Mais c'est que tu es une vraie tête de mule quand tu t'y mets. Il n'y a aucun rapport entre le fait que j'ai vu cette fille avant hier et ce diner au restaurant. Arrête donc de tout mélanger !  
\- Mais tu ne nies pas l'avoir revue.  
\- Bien sûr que non, idiote. Je sais que tu as espionné ma conversation téléphonique l'autre soir.  
\- Je n'ai rien espionné du tout. Je l'ai entendue par hasard. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Et puis si cela n'a pas de rapport avec elle, alors qui donc avais-tu initialement prévu d'inviter ici ?  
\- Mais pourquoi donc devrais-je avoir prévu d'emmener quelqu'un d'autre ici ce soir ?  
\- Parce que tu n'as pas envie de revoir ton premier amour peut-être ?  
J'avais lâché cette dernière phrase de manière brutale, sans même m'en rendre compte. Même Heiji fut à cours de réaction pendant quelques secondes.  
\- C'est donc ça ? Tu me fais tout un plat à cause d'une vieille histoire qui remonte à il y a 11 ans ? Tu n'as jamais pensé que j'avais pu m'en désintéresser avec le temps ?  
\- Peut-être, mais tu vois encore cette maiko !  
\- Kazuha !  
Cette fois sa voix était complètement excédée.  
\- Arrête de croire que Chikasuzu san est mon premier amour. Tu te trompes lourdement si c'est le cas.  
\- Alors pourquoi avais-tu rendez-vous avec elle ?  
\- Mais ça ne te regarde pas, bon sang !

\- Cela fait combien de temps dis-moi que tu te fais des films à chaque fois que je vais à Kyoto ?  
\- Je ne me fais pas de films !  
\- Ben voyons ! A d'autres va ! Tu deviens suspicieuse dès que je parle d'une affaire dans le département de Kyoto. Tu t'imagines que cette maiko est mon premier amour. Et en plus tu te mets à déprimer pendant des jours jusqu'à mon retour à Osaka.  
\- Que…  
\- Ose me dire le contraire ? Je suis détective je te rappelle. Qui plus est tu es ma meilleure amie. Si tu crois que ce genre de détail allaient m'échapper...  
Mes lèvres et mes poings se crispèrent en entendant cette vérité. Je ne pouvais faire autre chose que me taire.  
\- Je viens ici pour le travail, continua-t-il, et contrairement à ce que tu imagines, je ne suis pas obnubilé par l'idée de revoir cette maiko ni même mon premier amour. Mets-toi ça une fois pour toute dans la tête !  
Il avait repris son explication d'un ton calme mais ferme. Cela suffit à me faire réfléchir un instant et calmer passablement ma colère.  
\- Alors... alors dis-moi seulement, ... pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu que je vienne avec toi ce soir ? Pourquoi moi et pas une autre ?  
Il sembla hésiter légèrement mais continua cependant sur le même ton sérieux :  
\- Parce que j'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
\- ... Quelque chose à me dire ?  
Voilà qui était de loin une confession bien inhabituelle de la part de mon ami détective.  
\- Oui... et je voudrais te faire rencontrer quelqu'un.  
Cette fois mon cœur se serra d'un coup dans ma poitrine. Qui donc pouvait-il vouloir me présenter aussi soudainement ?  
\- Me... me présenter quelqu'un ? Qui ça ? Et... et d'abord, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ?  
\- Kazuha ! J'ai commis plusieurs erreurs par le passé à propos de cette personne. Je pensais que tu finirais par ne plus y penser mais à bien regarder les choses de plus près, il semble que je me sois trompé. On dirait que tu es complètement obsédée par elle.  
\- Co... comment ? rétorquai-je sans comprendre où il voulait vraiment en venir.  
\- Alors j'ai réfléchis et je me suis dit que le plus simple c'était que tu la rencontres toi-même pour te faire une idée sur la personne. Et je ne t'en ai pas parlé tout de suite parce que te connaissant cela t'aurait sans doute travaillé encore pendant des jours.  
\- Mais ... qui est-ce?  
\- Celle dont j'avais promis de ne te révéler le nom que dans environ 1500 ans.  
A ses mots, je sentis mes entrailles se glacer complètement dans mon ventre. Je crus que le monde allait s'effondrer tout autour de moi.  
\- Ton premier amour... m'entendis-je murmurer.

 _A suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

**SAKURA to TEMARI ~ Chapitre 4**

 ****  
 **5\. Ombre...**

Une fois passée la douche glacée que m'avait procuré le choc de la nouvelle, je fus envahie par tout un flot d'émotions contradictoires. Je débordais à la fois d'impatience de rencontrer cette femme pour pouvoir l'évaluer et la juger. Je souhaitais voir ce qu'elle pouvait avoir et qui me faisait défaut. Découvrir en quoi je n'étais pas à la hauteur face à elle. Je voulais qu'elle sache que je n'avais pas encore abandonné et que je me montrerais une rivale intraitable. Après tout, moi aussi je bénéficiais d'un atout que cette personne ne possédait pas : j'étais l'amie d'enfance de Heiji et je le connaissais mieux que n'importe qui. Ma colère me poussait à vouloir lui cracher méchamment ces vérités au visage.  
Mais en même temps, j'étais complètement mortifiée à l'idée d'être enfin confrontée à elle après toutes ces années. Même si Heiji avait dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Chikasuzu san, je m'imaginais cette rivale particulièrement belle, intelligente, subtile, séduisante... Que trouverait-elle à me dire en me découvrant pour la première fois ? Ne me rirait-elle pas simplement au nez en voyant ma maladresse ? Je me sentais insignifiante et ridicule face à l'aura que dégageait cette mystérieuse jeune femme. Et pourtant je ne savais même pas à quel monde elle pouvait appartenir...  
Enfin, le pire sentiment qui m'étreint à ce moment-là fut certainement celui de la trahison. Cette révélation était en effet si soudaine, que j'eu le sentiment que mon meilleur ami venait de tromper ma confiance. Si le détective comprenait si bien que ça la douleur que je pouvais ressentir quand il partait résoudre ses enquêtes à Kyoto, alors pourquoi ne réalisait-il pas que cette rencontre risquait de me blesser encore plus profondément après ça ?  
Je sentis tout d'un coup les larmes perler à nouveau au bord de mes yeux. Mais je ne voulais pas me laisser aller maintenant. Je ne voulais pas me décomposer devant Heiji et laisser à cette femme la satisfaction de me savoir si facilement impressionnable. Je n'avais pas encore dit mon dernier mot.  
\- Très bien ! annonçai-je alors d'une voix qui trahissait un excès d'enthousiasme. Alors où est-elle cette femme que je la rencontre une bonne fois pour toute.  
Mais le regard de Heiji me fixait toujours, avec la même expression concernée.  
\- Attend Kazuha, me dit-il soudain en saisissant mes poignets. Calme-toi un peu.  
Je réalisai alors que rien dans les propos de Heiji n'avait certifié que j'allais rencontrer cette femme le soir même. Ma vive détermination retomba brusquement et je me surpris à soupirer. Il me relâcha doucement les mains.  
\- Quand as-tu prévu de me la présenter ? Repris-je en laissant trainer mon regard sur les différents mets qui ornaient mon plateau repas.  
\- Très bientôt. Si tout se passe bien, ... tu pourras même la rencontrer ce soir.  
Je relevai soudain les yeux et il s'empressa d'ajouter :  
\- Mais pas avant d'avoir fini le repas.  
\- …. Je vois. Elle n'est pas encore arrivée, c'est ça ?  
Il marqua une pause avant de me répondre :  
\- On peut dire les choses comme ça.  
Abandonnant l'idée d'en savoir plus - Heiji avait décidé de jouer la carte du mystère et il était donc inutile d'insister -, je m'emparai à nouveau des baguettes et recommençai à manger. En face de moi, mon ami d'enfance m'adressa enfin un doux sourire et pris à son tour les siennes. Etrangement, la résignation (ou était-ce la colère ?) m'avait redonné de l'appétit. Je m'appliquai donc à dévorer chacun des plats de mon plateau sans en laisser une miette. Heiji le remarqua et me fit la réflexion suivante en me resservant du thé :  
\- Ha ben voilà qui te ressemble plus. Ça aurait été dommage de laisser tout ça. En plus en dessert, il y a même des douceurs à la pâte de haricot rouge et au thé vert.  
Il avait dit ça sur un ton détaché mais il savait parfaitement que c'était pourtant mon dessert japonais favori. Je le remerciai brièvement par un sourire. Nous nous connaissions véritablement par cœur.  
\- Dis-moi, Heiji, demandai-je en finissant les dernières coupelles de mon repas.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu n'as pas peur que cette rencontre se passe mal ?  
\- Et pourquoi elle se passerait mal ?  
\- ... Peut-être que cette femme et moi n'allons pas du tout nous entendre.  
L'idée sembla le faire sourire.  
\- Oh, alors là, cela m'étonnerait fort, continua-t-il sur un ton particulièrement confiant.  
Je lui adressai une moue sceptique.  
\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?  
\- Parce que... je sais qu'elle va forcément te plaire.  
\- A ta place, je n'en mettrais pas ma main à couper tu sais, répondis-je les sourcils froncés. Une femme dont tu me caches l'existence depuis plusieurs années... pour un peu je pourrais presque croire qu'elle a commis un crime et que tu as honte d'avoir un jour pu avoir des sentiments pour elle.  
Son sourire se transforma un instant en rire.  
\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Cette fille n'est pas une criminelle.  
\- ... Elle est comment alors ?  
La question sembla le prendre un peu au dépourvu.  
\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu fais tout un mystère pour que je ne sache pas qui elle est, alors il ne faut pas t'étonner que je te demande ensuite de me la décrire.  
\- Mais tu vas la voir bientôt, je t'ai dit. Tu peux patienter jusque-là ?  
\- Franchement, ce n'est pas chic Heiji. Je ne te demande pas la lune non plus. Donne-moi juste quelques... indices. Est ce qu'elle est jolie ?  
La question sembla alors le faire légèrement rougir. Il détourna d'abord les yeux mais saisit cependant mon regard pour me répondre.  
\- Très.  
Je regrettai alors de lui avoir demandé ça. Savoir que cette fille ne le laissait pas indifférent ne m'était véritablement d'aucune aide pour garder le moral. Je me mis alors à fixer mon plateau vide en soupirant.  
\- C'est toi qui m'a posé la question, crut bon de se justifier mon ami sur un ton taquin.  
« Ce n'est pas drôle, tu sais ! » mourrai-je d'envie de lui répondre. Mais les mots restèrent bloqués au fond de ma gorge.  
A ce moment-là, une voix s'annonça doucement derrière la porte et une des femmes du restaurant vint débarrasser nos plateaux puis nous proposa d'apporter sous peu les desserts. Nous la regardâmes faire en silence, puis lorsqu'elle fut enfin repartie, Heiji m'annonça :  
\- Allez je ne vais pas être mauvais bougre. Je vais t'en donner.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Des indices !  
Je crois qu'à ce stade de la soirée, j'étais prête à lui demander de tout arrêter. Je ne voulais plus entendre d'information au sujet de cette fille. Cela était déjà beaucoup trop pour moi de savoir qu'il pouvait simplement la trouver jolie... C'est donc ce que je m'apprêtais à dire à Heiji quand je vis ce dernier tendre un doigt vers le milieu du jardin. Sans rien ajouter je me mis à fixer avec attention la direction qu'il me désignait.  
\- Les cerisiers.  
Je restai un instant interdite, le regard toujours bloqué sur l'arbre en fleur, puis je me tournai vers mon meilleur ami, les sourcils froncés et une expression consternée.  
\- Heiji... Arrête de te moquer de moi, veux tu. Je sais parfaitement que ton premier amour est lié à la saison des cerisiers. Si tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu, donne-moi des indices qui me disent vraiment quelque chose.  
Il me regardait maintenant à moitié hilare.  
\- Tu devrais voir ta tête, me dit-il.  
\- Heiji !  
Je me levai d'un coup faisant mine d'être vexée et m'approchai de lui les poings en avant comme si je comptais le frapper. Il leva instinctivement les bras pour protéger son visage alors qu'il me répondait :  
\- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai ! Et puis mon indice n'est pas si dénué de sens. Mais pour ça, il faudrait encore que tu y réfléchisses un peu.  
Je m'arrêtai et m'assis à ses côtés sur le tatami. Il se tourna vers moi, les jambes en tailleur et promena une nouvelle fois son regard le long de mon kimono. L'air de rien, je fis en sorte de reporter mon attention sur l'arbre au milieu du jardin mais c'était peine perdue. Je n'étais plus en mesure de me concentrer alors que je sentais depuis de longues secondes ses yeux me déshabiller. Mon visage était en train de prendre une embarrassante teinte colorée. N'y tenant plus, je finis par lui rétorquer :  
\- Heiji, arrête de me regarder comme ça !  
\- Ha, pardon...  
Il se passa alors la main dans les cheveux et sembla réfléchir à quelque chose. Moi-même, les joues encore légèrement rosissantes, j'essayai à nouveau de me focaliser sur l'indice des cerisiers pour trouver un élément de réponse mais rien ne me venait pourtant à l'esprit. A vrai dire, depuis la publication de ce magazine dans lequel il avait parlé de chercher à revoir son premier amour, j'avais maintes fois établi des hypothèses pour essayer de trouver qui pouvait être cette fille qu'il avait rencontré lors du printemps il y avait 11 ans de cela. Mais rien n'avait cependant donné de résultat convaincant. A part Chikasuzu san, je ne voyais vraiment pas qui pouvait correspondre à cette personne. Je poussai un nouveau soupir.  
\- Je ne vois vraiment pas, Heiji. Tu ne veux pas m'aider un peu plus ?  
Vu son expression, la situation avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser. J'en fus un peu vexée et le lui fis remarquer.  
\- En fait tu es un mufle ! La seule chose qui t'amuse c'est de me faire tourner en bourrique ?  
\- Ne le prends pas mal, voyons. C'est juste que c'est très drôle de te voir chercher comme ça.  
\- Oh ! Désolée de ne pas être aussi bonne détective que toi. Mais sérieusement, je ne vois pas ce que je peux trouver avec seulement cette maigre information.  
\- Tu as raison, finit-il par admettre. Je vais t'en donner un autre.  
Et cette fois il sorti un petit paquet qui était caché sous sa veste posée à côté de lui. Je le regardai prendre cette enveloppe de tissu et la déposer devant moi. Je me fis alors la réflexion que je ne l'avais absolument pas vu tenir cet objet quand il était venu me chercher à la gare. Ou donc l'avait-il caché pendant tout ce temps ? L'objet était à peu près aussi grand que sa main, cela ne tenait pourtant pas dans ses poches...  
\- Vas-y ouvre le, me dit-il, alors que je regardais l'emballage de tissu sans broncher.  
Je tendis la main vers le morceau d'étoffe rose aux motifs traditionnels de fleurs et commençai à en défaire le nœud. Il renfermait une petite boite en carton avec le nom d'une boutique écrite en lettres calligraphiées. Je soulevai alors précautionneusement le couvercle pour découvrir ce qu'elle contenait. Mes yeux s'agrandirent alors que j'en sortais une petite balle de jeu de Temari aux motifs colorés.

 _A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

**SAKURA to TEMARI ~ Chapitre 6**

 ****  
 **6\. ... et Lumière**

J'examinai attentivement la balle de Temari multicolore que je tenais entre les mains. Elle avait à peu près la grosseur de mon poing fermé. Une expression d'émerveillement naquit sur mon visage alors que cela m'évoquait de vieux souvenirs d'enfance... Puis je me rappelai soudain ce que j'étais censée faire avec cette balle et je levai les yeux vers Heiji. Celui-ci me regardait avec une étrange expression de nostalgie. Puis réalisant que ce sentiment devait être sans doute provoqué par la vision de cette balle de Temari, je fis en sorte de me concentrer à nouveau sur ma tâche. Le jeu de Temari ne m'évoquait rien de particulier qui puisse être lié à une fille que Heiji connaissait depuis longtemps. Pourtant, à en croire la réaction que celui-ci venait d'avoir, le jeu de Temari devait très certainement avoir un lien avec un très vieux souvenir d'enfance. Mais je ne savais pas grand-chose au sujet du Temari sinon que les filles qui avaient grandies à Kyoto apprenaient la comptine en jouant à ce jeu comme je l'avais fait moi-même il y avait de cela quelques années mais en dehors de ça...  
\- Tu as connu des filles qui jouaient au Temari quand on était petit ? demandai-je pour voir.  
\- A vrai dire... une seule.  
\- Et c'est quand tu es allé à Kyoto il y a onze ans...  
J'avais fini la phrase plus pour moi même qu'autre chose. Mais cela ne m'avançait pas plus. Je n'y arrivais vraiment pas. Les clefs que Heiji m'avaient laissées devaient certainement s'assembler d'une manière ou d'une autre comme les pièces d'un puzzle mais je n'étais vraiment pas assez bonne à ça. Voyant que je me creusais la tête en vain, je l'entendis se lever et finir par me dire :  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air de trouver on dirait.  
Je secouai la tête d'un air penaud tout en remettant la balle dans son emballage. Puis je me levai à mon tour et tendit la boite à Heiji mais celui-ci me répondit simplement sur un ton désinvolte :  
\- Tu peux le garder. Il est pour toi.  
\- Hein ?  
Je le regardai alors d'un air interdit, pas tout à fait sûre d'avoir compris ce qu'il venait de me dire, mais il était maintenant occupé à vérifier l'heure sur son téléphone portable.  
\- Bien, je crois qu'on a assez attendu. Il est temps que je te la présente. Tu es prête ?  
Mon cœur s'emballa soudain à cette idée. Je serrai alors la boite de Temari contre ma poitrine.  
\- Elle est ici ?  
\- Oui.  
Sa voix ne trahissait cette fois aucune hésitation.  
\- Comment le sais-tu ?  
Mais au moment où je lui demandai cela, je réalisai qu'il tenait toujours son téléphone à la main.  
\- Je vois, ajoutai-je avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre. Elle t'a envoyé un e-mail pour te prévenir.  
Une ébauche de sourire se dessina sur son visage mais il garda le silence.  
\- Où puis-je la voir alors ? demandai-je une nouvelle fois en essayant de garder un ton assuré.  
Mais malgré tous mes efforts, ma voix tremblait quand même un peu. Heiji me dévisagea une nouvelle fois, avec le même petit air mutin que précédemment et me répondit avec un magnifique sourire.  
\- Elle t'attend mais si tu veux la voir, tu dois écouter attentivement ce que je vais te dire. D'accord ?  
\- Oui, je t'écoute.  
\- ... Elle t'attend au bout du couloir de l'entrée…  
Comme je m'apprêtais à me rendre là-bas sans demander mon reste, il me saisit par le bras pour me retenir.  
\- Attends voir, je n'ai pas fini !

\- Bon, tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout cette fois ?  
Je hochai doucement la tête et il me libéra l'épaule.  
\- Je disais donc : elle t'attend au bout du couloir de l'entrée. Avance jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et tourne toi sur ta gauche. Tu la verras à ce moment-là. C'est tout.  
Une fois qu'il eut fini, je me précipitai sans plus attendre hors de la salle et commençai à remonter le couloir en direction de l'entrée. Mais une fois sur place, je m'arrêtai presque instantanément. Le couloir était complètement vide. Je me retournai vers Heiji qui se tenait debout dans l'encadrure de la porte et lui lançai un air de reproche :  
\- Tu te fiches encore de moi ou quoi ? Il n'y a personne ici.  
Je commençai à faire demi-tour, rajustant d'un geste désinvolte les pans de mon kimono.  
\- Kazuha ! Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit...  
\- Quoi ? protestai-je. Regarde par toi même si tu ne me crois pas. Mais il n'y a personne dans ce couloir.  
Arrivée à sa hauteur, je m'apprêtai à le dépasser pour retourner dans notre petite salle quand je le sentis poser ses deux mains sur mes épaules pour me retenir.  
\- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air désabusé. Il faut vraiment que je fasse tout jusqu'au bout pour que tu comprennes ou quoi ?  
\- Comm...  
\- Allez, avance et ne proteste pas !  
Il me poussa alors à nouveau dans le couloir d'un geste ferme et me fit faire quelques pas au milieu de la pièce.  
\- Heiji, mais arrête voyons. Puisque je te dis qu'elle n'est pas là !  
\- Tais-toi, espèce de tête de mule ! Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Maintenant, répète-moi les instructions que je t'ai données il y a quelques instants.  
\- On a l'air ridicule tu sais.  
\- Oui, mais on risque d'avoir longtemps cet air ridicule si tu ne te dépêches pas de me répéter ces instructions. Je ne te lâcherai pas avant tu sais.  
\- Lequel de nous deux est vraiment une tête de mule, je me le demande...  
\- Kazuha...  
\- Ça va ! J'ai compris ! Tu m'as dit que je devais avancer jusqu'au milieu du couloir.  
Et comme pour accompagner le geste à la parole, il me poussa une nouvelle fois en plein centre du long couloir de l'entrée. Mais il n'y avait cependant toujours personne.  
\- Et ensuite, continua la voix de mon meilleur ami dans mon dos.  
Malgré l'air désabusé qu'il prenait, je sentais au ton de sa voix qu'il prenait un certain plaisir à m'observer faire face à la situation.  
 _« Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte mon ami. »_ me fis-je la réflexion avant de poursuivre.  
\- Je dois me tourner sur la gauche, me rappelai-je alors. Ha ! Heiji espèce d'idio…  
Comme je sentais les mains de Heiji me tourner brusquement les épaules dans la direction indiquée, j'avais commencé à protester mais lorsque je découvris ce qui se tenait devant moi, la fin de ma phrase mourut sur le bout de mes lèvres.

Mes mains lâchèrent brusquement la boite de Temari qui retomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et ma bouche se figea dans une expression de stupéfaction. Derrière moi, Heiji ne m'avait pas lâché les épaules et il semblait détailler ma silhouette avec une profonde tendresse. Les larmes commencèrent à apparaitre au coin de mes yeux à mesure que je recomposais le puzzle de cette mystérieuse énigme. La réponse à toutes mes interrogations commençait à se dessiner clairement à mon esprit. Le pourquoi des cerisiers... le pourquoi du jeu de temari... mais surtout comment je m'étais méprise sur toute la ligne depuis le début... et pourquoi, je ne pouvais pas me mettre à détester cette fille...  
\- Alors ça y est ? souffla doucement la voix chaude de mon ami d'enfance à mon oreille. Tu as enfin compris ?  
Mais je ne pus lui répondre tant j'étais submergée par l'émotion. Je sentis à peine les larmes couler le long de mes joues alors que je tendais doucement la main vers la silhouette en kimono rouge qui me faisait face dans ce grand miroir rectangulaire... Ma propre silhouette...

 _A suivre..._


	7. Chapter 7

**SAKURA to TEMARI ~ Chapitre 7**

Allez, j'ai décidé de poster un double chapitre aujourd'hui car le précèdent était très court. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. L'histoire n'a pas changé depuis 2008.

 **7\. Temari** **...**

Je portais une nouvelle cuillerée de **Zenzai*** à mes lèvres alors que j'écoutais attentivement les explications de Heiji sur la façon dont il avait perdu conscience dans le temple Sannoji et comment il m'avait ensuite observée depuis l'intérieur du temple à son réveil sans pour autant me reconnaitre. Je sentais mon cœur irradier d'une douce chaleur alors que je considérais la rougeur qui était apparue sur le visage de mon meilleur ami. Il n'était clairement pas à l'aise pour me raconter tout ça. Nos regards se croisèrent un instant, et je lui adressai un sourire pour l'inviter à continuer.

Après le tapage que nous avions commis dans le couloir du restaurant un moment plus tôt, une femme des cuisines était venue nous trouver pour nous demander si tout allait bien. La situation avait été relativement embarrassante puisque Heiji me tenait toujours étroitement contre lui et que je pleurais sans m'en rendre compte en fixant le miroir. Nous nous étions donc brusquement séparés, et j'avais ramassé mine de rien la balle de Temari et sa boite tandis que Heiji se confondait en excuses pour toute la gêne occasionnée. L'employée avait été toutefois fort conciliante. Elle avait ri doucement et nous avait dit que les desserts étaient en train d'arriver. Nous étions donc retournés un peu penauds dans notre salle privative et nous étions sagement assis l'un en face de l'autre pour continuer la conversation. La tentative fut assez malhabile au début car nous avions été coupés en plein cœur de l'action, si l'on peut dire. Mais Heiji avait fini par me dire :  
\- Je suppose que tu veux en savoir un peu plus maintenant ?  
Ce à quoi j'avais immédiatement approuvé d'un signe de tête. Et il avait commencé à tout me raconter.

Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi Heiji avait été si intrigué en voyant les motifs de mon Furisode. Je n'avais pas choisi ce modèle à dessein mais je devais admettre que les fleurs de cerisiers et la balle de Temari me plaisaient beaucoup car ils me rappelaient effectivement ce jour où je m'étais moi aussi rendue au temple Sannoji dans mon petit kimono rouge pour y admirer les cerisiers en fleurs. Il y avait bien une part de nostalgie qui avait joué lorsque j'avais finalement pris mon ultime décision. Mais le souvenir de l'insistance de Madame Hattori pour que je choisisse ce modèle plutôt qu'un des deux autres m'arracha un nouveau sourire. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait cherché à m'influencer exprès ?

Heiji buvait maintenant une gorgée de thé vert alors qu'il m'expliquait comment il avait rendu le cristal sur la statue de bouddha. C'était étrange pour moi d'entendre cela alors que j'avais toujours cru qu'il avait rendu cet objet à son premier amour le jour où il avait revu cette maiko trois ans plus tôt.  
\- Mais à quel moment as-tu su que ... c'était moi finalement ? demandai-je d'une voix un peu timide en jouant avec un **mochi *** du bout de ma cuillère.  
\- Sur le quai de la gare je crois... quand tu nous as raconté que tu avais porté un kimono et que tu m'avais cherché dans ce temple ce jour-là. Mais j'ai commencé à avoir quelques doutes lorsque nous étions enfermés au Gyokuryuji dans la salle avec les tiroirs. Quand tu t'es mis à chanter la comptine du Temari.  
\- La comptine ?  
\- Oui, tu sais, quand tu la chantes, tu dis toujours « Yome san » à la seconde strophe, mais dans les paroles de la vraie comptine c'est « Ane san ».  
\- Ha oui, je me souviens que tu m'avais déjà dit ça à la gare...  
\- Dans mes souvenirs, mon premier amour disait également « Yome san ». C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé à tiquer.  
Cette fois, Heiji fixait un point vague en direction du jardin. La nuit était tombée et l'obscurité avait recouvert l'ensemble du paysage extérieur. Seule une lanterne de pierre diffusait une faible lumière au pied du cerisier.

Profitant du soudain calme qui accompagnait notre silence, je finis de manger ma soupe de haricots rouges. Cette soirée avait finalement un gout très doux... un peu comme celui que ce dessert japonais laissait dans ma bouche. Après avoir complètement terminé le contenu de mon bol, je posai la cuillère en bois sur le plateau.  
\- Je t'en veux quand même un peu, fis-je au bout d'un moment pour briser le silence.  
Il se tourna vers moi sans me répondre.  
\- Tu savais bien que j'interprétais la situation de travers. Tu aurais pu être un peu plus honnête et me le dire plus tôt.  
\- Honnêtement Kazuha... je ne pensais pas que tu serais à ce point-là obnubilée par cette vieille histoire. Je comprends encore ta curiosité sur le coup mais tout cela est terminé depuis trois ans.  
\- Tu n'avais pas voulu me dire qui c'était lorsque nous étions sur le quai de la gare de Kyoto. Ça me travaillait.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Tu es... juste mon amie d'enfance après tout ?  
Je le regardai complètement interloquée. Il avait réussi à me piéger. Je détournai le regard, consciente que la rougeur de mes joues trahissait une fois de plus mon trouble. Comment le détective faisait-il pour ne pas comprendre tous ces signes involontaires que je laissais échapper au fil de la discussion ?  
\- A... alors pourquoi avoir voulu m'en parler ce soir finalement?  
\- Parce que j'ai bien vu que ça te faisait souffrir, mine de rien. J'ai réalisé que j'étais un imbécile et que je devais réparer ça d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
\- Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ?  
Cette fois il se mit à me sourire de manière affectueuse. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer ma gêne.  
\- Je voulais qu'on s'explique calmement et éviter une énième dispute.  
\- Et bien, ça ne nous a pas empêché de nous disputer en fait.  
\- C'est vrai... je suppose qu'entre toi et moi c'est inévitable finalement.  
Il accompagna ces propos d'un vague haussement d'épaules.  
\- Mais cette fois, c'est quand même un peu de ta faute, ajouta-t-il. C'est toi qui a provoqué cette dispute mardi soir.  
\- Hein ? Comment ça c'est de ma faute ? J'entends que tu as rendez-vous avec Chikasuzu san et toi tu ne veux rien me dire... reconnais que c'est plutôt louche !  
\- Mais je n'avais pas de compte à te rendre à ce sujet, quoi que tu en dises...  
\- ... Tu sors avec elle ? demandai-je à nouveau piquée par la jalousie.  
\- Arrête avec ça, répondit-il dans un sourire en balayant l'air de la main comme si mes propos étaient insignifiants. Mais puisque tu tiens tant à savoir pourquoi je l'ai revu, je vais te le dire.  
Je déglutis en attendant la suite de son explication. Il tendit le doigt vers la boite de Temari.  
\- Je lui ai juste demandé de me trouver une balle de Temari parce que je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où je pouvais en dégoter une. Nous avions juste rendez-vous mercredi pour qu'elle me la remette.  
Comme je m'apprêtais à lui dire quelque chose, il me coupa pour ajouter :  
\- Et, non, il ne s'est rien passé d'autre.  
Je le regardai sans rien dire quelques instants puis poussai un léger soupir.  
\- Tu es vraiment un imbécile, Heiji !  
Je changeai de position car je commençais à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes, quand j'entendis la voix de mon ami d'enfance me répondre :  
\- Merci.  
Je le regardai légèrement surprise.  
\- Venant de toi, je prends ça comme un compliment.  
Et je lui rendis son sourire.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ou nous échangeâmes de vagues compliments sur la qualité de la nourriture et de l'accueil du restaurant. Puis je décidai de me lever et de faire un petit tour dans le jardin. Heiji m'observa sans rien dire alors que j'enfilai les socques de bois. J'avançai à petits pas devant le cerisier. L'air s'était un peu rafraichi mais la température était encore supportable. Je restai un moment face à la silhouette imposante de l'arbre. La faible lumière de la lanterne projetait l'ombre de sa silhouette sur les murs du bâtiment, le rendant encore plus impressionnant. Un sourire semblait s'être gravé sur mon visage. Je ne saurais vous décrire avec les mots exacts le sentiment de plénitude qui s'était emparé de moi en cet instant. Au fond de mon cœur, la blessure que je m'étais moi-même infligée en mésinterprétant les actions de Heiji semblait doucement vouloir se refermer. Je ne m'étais vraiment pas attendu à ce que je puisse moi-même être son premier amour... Je portai lentement mes mains au niveau de ma poitrine quand j'entendis Heiji s'approcher tout doucement derrière moi.  
\- Tu m'en veux toujours ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.  
\- Un petit peu oui.  
\- ... Voilà qui est ennuyeux...  
Son soudain embarras m'arracha un sourire.  
\- Mais plus vraiment non plus, annonçai-je pour tempérer mes paroles. Juste assez pour t'être moqué de moi durant toute la soirée...  
\- ... j'ai pourtant fait en sorte de te laisser plusieurs fois des indices. Je n'y peux rien si tu es lente à les comprendre.  
Je me retournai vivement et le tapai gentiment à l'épaule.  
\- Heiji ! ... bon... je te pardonne quand même... parce que tu m'as dit que j'étais très jolie.

\- C'est vrai quoi, me sentis-je obligée de me justifier après ce silence. Pour une fois que tu ne me dis pas que je dois suivre un régime...  
\- Kazuha ...  
Il m'avait soudainement coupé d'une voix grave. J'attendis en silence qu'il poursuive.  
\- ... je pense qu'il est temps qu'on ait cette petite discussion dont je t'ai parlé.  
\- Pardon ? répondis-je quelque peu interloquée par sa vive réaction.  
\- Oui, tu sais je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je t'ai invitée aujourd'hui parce que je voulais te dire quelque chose.  
Je le regardai alors, stupéfaite par cette dernière affirmation.  
\- Comment ? Mais... je croyais que c'était de ton premier amour que tu voulais me parler...  
Il se passa la main derrière la nuque, légèrement ennuyé.  
\- Bien sûr, ça aussi je voulais t'en parler... mais quand je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que j'avais quelque chose à te dire, ce n'était pas de ça que je parlais.  
\- Oh...  
\- Alors... est-ce que tu veux bien écouter ce que j'ai à te dire ?  
Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse. Mon cœur recommença à s'emballer alors que j'attendais qu'il veuille bien continuer.  
\- ... je suis très sérieux tu sais ?  
Lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase en plongeant son regard si grave dans le mien, je me surpris à prier secrètement ma bonne étoile pour que cette seconde confession soit aussi douce que ne l'avait été la première...

 _A suivre..._

Notes :  
 **Zenzai*** = Le zenzai est un dessert japonais qui consiste en une soupe sucrée de haricots rouges azuki et de boulettes, soit des mochi ou des dangos. Dans la tradition japonaise, on croit que ce plat éloigne les maladies et les mauvais esprits. Il est souvent placé sur l'autel d'un domicile.

 **Mochi **** = Le mochi est une préparation à base de riz qui accompagne de nombreuses recettes au Japon. On l'appelle aussi parfois dango mochi (dango = "petites boules"). Ils sont obtenus par pétrissage de riz cuit, prenant alors l'aspect d'une pâte particulièrement visqueuse.


	8. Chapter 8

**SAKURA to TEMARI ~ Chapitre 8**

 **8\. ... to Sakura ...**

J'aurais sans doute souhaité me perdre encore une éternité dans les yeux émeraudes de mon meilleur ami, mais ce dernier détourna finalement le regard et se mit à chercher quelque chose dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.  
\- J'ai pas mal réfléchis ces derniers temps, dit-il en sortant un morceau de papier qu'il déplia devant moi.  
Malgré le faible éclairage ambiant je réussis à vaguement y lire une adresse de ce qui semblait être une agence immobilière. Ne comprenant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, je lui pris le papier des mains pour mieux voir de quoi il s'agissait alors qu'il poursuivait d'une voix égale.  
\- Je me suis rendu dans plusieurs agences ce mois-ci et j'ai demandé qu'ils me fassent visiter ce qu'ils avaient...  
Dans la pénombre, je réussis à distinguer ce que je reconnus comme un plan d'appartement.  
\- Tu vas déménager ? demandai-je soudain paniquée. Ne me dis pas que... tu vas partir ?  
Il venait à peine de reconnaitre que j'étais son premier amour. Allait-il m'annoncer ce soir qu'il comptait quitter Osaka ?  
\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, idiote ! répondit-il en riant. Laisse-moi donc finir ce que j'ai à dire avant d'interpréter mes intentions de travers une fois de plus.  
Je me sentis un peu ridicule sur le moment mais attendis docilement qu'il reprenne.  
\- Dans tout ceux que j'ai visités, beaucoup étaient trop anciens pour être exploitables ou alors ce n'était pas dans mes prix. Mais celui-là, quand je l'ai vu, il m'a tapé dans l'œil. Il n'est pas très loin de Neyagawa et est en assez bon état pour être utilisé sans avoir besoin de faire de travaux.

Comme il avait marqué une pause dans son récit, je me permis cette fois d'intervenir.  
\- Mais Heiji, je comprends que tu sois tombé sur une occasion intéressante, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu veux déménager tout d'un coup ?  
\- Kazuha... je vais ouvrir mon agence de détective !  
Il venait de m'annoncer la nouvelle avec un enthousiasme non contenu, comme un petit garçon qui est fier de vous présenter son nouveau jouet. Sa réaction m'arracha un sourire. Je connaissais Heiji depuis tellement longtemps que je pouvais parfaitement imaginer à quel point cela devait le rendre heureux. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de devenir un vrai détective à part entière, son plus grand rêve était en train de se réaliser. J'étais à mon tour très heureuse de savoir qu'il avait ainsi trouvé son bonheur.  
\- Félicitations, lui répondis-je d'une voix sincère et chaleureuse. Est-ce que tu en déjà parlé à tes parents ?  
\- Très vaguement, me répondit-il les yeux dans le vague. Je n'ai pas parlé de tout en détail pour le moment, mais je devais quand même leur expliquer au moins que j'avais déniché le bureau. Comme mon anniversaire n'est que dans quelques mois, je ne peux pas encore signer de bail de mon propre chef. Mais si j'attends trop longtemps, quelqu'un risque de saisir l'occasion avant moi, donc...  
\- Ta mère n'a rien dit à l'idée que tu partes ?  
\- Tu plaisantes ? Elle avait l'air de dire que ça lui ferait des vacances. Je lui ai rétorqué qu'elle était une mère indigne et elle m'a répondu que tant que toi, tu continuerais à passer la voir régulièrement, ça ne la gênait nullement. Cette femme est incroyable !  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer à cette remarque.  
\- Et que vas-tu faire pour les études ?  
\- Oh, je compte les finir, ne t'inquiète pas. Simplement, je commence vraiment à avoir beaucoup de demandes. Alors même si je n'ai pas encore de diplôme à afficher dans l'agence durant la première année, je pense que je peux miser sur ma réputation actuelle pour m'assurer une clientèle. Mon vieux n'est pas contre à priori... tant que je n'échoue pas bêtement à mes examens. Ça ne me parait pas un défi insurmontable.  
\- Oui, te connaissant, je pense aussi que tu peux y arriver sans problème. Tu as toujours eu de meilleures notes que moi en classe même en séchant les cours à cause de tes enquêtes...

Un silence accompagna ensuite ma remarque. Ainsi, c'était pour cela qu'Heiji m'avait invitée dans ce restaurant. Pour me faire partager cette bonne nouvelle. Je fus soudain très touchée qu'il ait choisi de partager ce moment si important pour lui avec moi. Finalement, ce soir, nous avions tous les deux eu droit à un petit moment de bonheur...  
Une brise soudaine fit légèrement trembler les branches du cerisier à nos côtés. Un pétale d'un rose presque immaculé vola doucement devant moi avant de se poser sur le plan de l'appartement que je tenais toujours dans mes mains. Je le regardai sans y toucher, me demandant si le bonheur était lui aussi toujours aussi éphémère que les fleurs de cerisiers...  
 _« Mais quoi qu'il arrive les fleurs de cerisiers refleurissent chaque année... »_

\- Est ce que tu m'accompagnerais pour aller le visiter ? repris soudain Heiji en brisant le silence.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Visiter le bureau. J'ai dit à l'agence que je leur donnerais une réponse définitive cette semaine. Ils ont besoin de la réponse rapidement car il y a peut-être d'autres clients que cela intéresserait.  
\- Ça ne me dérange pas de t'accompagner. Mais pourquoi veux-tu que je vienne ?  
\- J'aimerais bien avoir un avis extérieur. On ne réalise pas toujours ce qui ne va pas quand on est seul.  
\- C'est pourtant toi le détective, le taquinai-je. Tu devrais bien pouvoir repérer si le bâtiment est un nid à cafards ou si la tuyauterie est endommagée.  
Il haussa les épaules en poursuivant.  
\- J'ai déjà vérifié tout ça. Je voudrais juste ton opinion personnelle sur la question.  
\- Mon avis personnel ?  
Je me mis à examiner à nouveau le plan.  
\- Et bien, au premier abord, ça n'a pas l'air mal. Les pièces ont même l'air plutôt spacieuses. Après il faut effectivement voir ce que ça donne en vrai. Mais bon, dans tous les cas, c'est toi qui va y vivre et y travailler donc c'est d'abord ton avis qui va compter avant le mien.  
\- Justement...  
Je réalisai à peine le sens de sa dernière réponse qu'il reprit après une brève pause :  
\- Kazuha...  
\- ... oui ?  
\- Je voudrais te proposer quelque chose...

\- Je sais que c'est un peu soudain là mais... j'aimerais que tu y réfléchisses. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me donnes ta réponse dans l'immédiat. Je crois que tu n'as pas fait de projet très précis pour l'avenir alors je me demandais...  
Il agitait nerveusement les mains devant lui tout en évitant sérieusement de croiser mon regard. Je le regardai interdite, ne sachant trop ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir cette fois-ci.

\- Je me disais que peut-être tu serais d'accord pour... comment dire...  
A mesure qu'il essayait de me faire part de cette proposition je le sentais qui s'emmêlait de plus en plus dans ses explications. Un instant il sembla perdre le fil de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire. Il baissa brusquement les mains le long de son corps et poussa un bref soupir embarrassé. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans tous ces états d'un seul coup ? Et pour me proposer quoi ? Puis l'espace d'un instant, un déclic se produisit dans mon cerveau : oh mon dieu, se pouvait-il que... ?  
\- Je veux dire...

\- Kazuha...  
Ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Je devais certainement me tromper. J'étais encore en train de me monter un film stupide et d'espérer l'improbable. Il fallait à tout prix que j'arrête ça ! Je savais pourtant parfaitement que la réponse allait être douloureuse mais...  
\- ... est-ce que tu voudrais devenir mon assistante ?  
Bingo !  
\- Ton... assistante ? reprise-je surprise que la chute de mon petit nuage soit moins douloureuse que je ne l'avais imaginée.  
\- Oui... est-ce que tu veux travailler avec moi ?  
Sur le coup, je ne sus quoi lui répondre. Je le regardai certainement avec des yeux complètement ébahis car il continua à m'expliquer comme si je ne comprenais pas le sens des mots qu'il avait employés.  
\- En gros, pour répondre au téléphone, classer les affaires, accueillir les clients au bureau, faire les comptes... Je vais forcement avoir besoin d'embaucher une secrétaire à un moment donné pour ça, alors...  
\- Mais... essayai-je vaguement de répondre.  
Il enchaina alors d'une voix précipitée :  
\- Ha bien sûr, si tu as d'autres projets pour la fin de tes études, oublie ce que j'ai dit. Je veux dire, j'imagine que tu dois parfois en avoir marre de la compagnie des détectives et des flics. Après tout, entre ton père, ses collègues et moi, je suppose que ça doit te saouler un peu et puis...  
\- Ce n'est pas ça Heiji...  
\- ... quoi qu'il en soit, essaie juste d'y réfléchir. C'est tout.  
\- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'étais pas intéressée, tu sais. Seulement...  
\- Seulement ?  
Mon regard balaya un instant les graviers blancs au sol.

 _« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi le jour où tu vas vraiment vouloir te caser avec quelqu'un ? Je ne pourrais plus te regarder en face si ça arrivait alors... »  
_  
\- ... il y a sans doute des gens plus qualifiés que moi pour ce genre de tâche, non ?  
\- ... Impossible.  
Je relevai soudainement le visage. La détermination de son ton ne laissait transparaitre aucun soupçon d'hésitation.  
\- Hein ?  
\- C'est impossible. Je ne peux pas proposer ça à quelqu'un d'autre de toute façon.  
\- Mais... pourquoi ? Si tu cherches une secrétaire, n'importe qui pourra faire l'affaire après un petit entretien.  
\- Tu ne m'as pas compris. J'ai dit que je pensais avoir besoin d'une secrétaire pour te donner un exemple mais... ce n'est pas cela la proposition que je suis en train de te faire.  
Je le regardai cette fois sans comprendre. Il faisait visiblement un effort tout particulier pour maintenir mon regard.  
\- Comment ça ? Je... je ne comprends pas...  
Son visage était maintenant la proie d'étranges émotions. Il semblait à la fois déterminé et crispé mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre.  
\- J'aurai besoin de ton aide pour le travail de l'agence bien entendu. Mais pas seulement. Ce dont je veux te parler c'est d'un autre genre de travail... d'équipe...

 _A mesure qu'il continuait son énumération..._

\- Il y aura entre autres la cuisine mais aussi le ménage quotidien pour ce qui est des tâches ingrates...

 _... je prenais conscience que finalement ..._

\- Mais ça comprendra aussi des sorties et des repas au restaurant qui n'auront rien à voir avec des repas d'affaire...

 _... le bonheur ne s'annonçait peut-être pas ..._

\- Certains soirs il y aura de longues séances d'heures supplémentaires pour toi et moi...

 _... aussi éphémère que la saison ..._

\- Et plus tard on devra prendre des décisions à deux... au sujet des enfants...

 _... de la floraison des cerisiers..._

Je portais inconsciemment mes mains devant ma bouche pour étouffer l'émotion qui menaçait d'exploser. Heiji me regardait toujours intensément. Il serrait maintenant les poings de chaque côté de son corps et semblait attendre nerveusement une réaction de ma part. Il semblait lui aussi complètement bouleversé.

\- Heiji... dis-je finalement, retenant à moitié un sanglot. Est-ce que... c'est... une demande en mariage ?

Il me répondit de la même voix déterminée :

\- Oui.

Et je le vis alors fermer les yeux...

 _A suivre...  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**SAKURA to TEMARI ~ Chapitre 9**

 **9\. ... to Tsuki**

Je venais finalement de me jeter dans une rivière glacée, incapable de refaire surface et ne pouvant faire autrement que de me laisser entrainer par le courant. Je n'avais rien préparé. Mais je l'avais finalement fait...

Après avoir organisé cette soirée, m'être assuré que Kazuha trouve des réponses aux interrogations qui la rongeait, j'avais attendu le bon moment pour lui faire ma demande. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment eu d'idée de génie sur la façon dont je devais m'y prendre. J'avais simplement suivi mon intuition. Je l'avais donc rejoint dans le jardin pour lui parler et les mots étaient sortis d'eux même, tout simplement. Était-ce seulement les bons ? Je n'avais fait qu'exprimer ce que je désirais égoïstement au plus profond de mon cœur mais ce n'était peut-être pas ce que Kazuha attendait... Je me sentais vraiment ridicule de ne pas être capable même aujourd'hui de savoir ce qu'elle souhaitait entendre véritablement. Et je me prétendais un grand détective... Mais, je devais bien l'admettre, je n'étais vraiment pas doué avec les mots. J'avais donc observé le visage de Kazuha se décomposer à mesure que j'exprimais mon plus sincère désir. Mais elle semblait cependant avoir compris où je voulais en venir. Et ses larmes s'étaient mises à couler chaudement le long de ses joues alors que je restais immobile... et complètement impuissant. J'avais joué cartes sur table et il ne me restait cette fois plus d'atout. Je ne pouvais que m'en remettre à elle et attendre sa réaction. Je sentais mon cœur prêt à éclater. C'est pourquoi je me mis à fermer les yeux, incapable de supporter plus longtemps cette attente insoutenable.

Je l'entendis encore un moment étouffer ses pleurs alors qu'un cri d'alarme sonnait dans ma tête : _« mais qu'est-ce que j'avais donc fait ? »_. Puis je l'entendis murmurer d'une voix étranglée :  
\- Tu... es quand même... incroyable ! ... Mais, tu n'as pas... l'impression d'oublier quelque chose ?  
Comme j'avais réouvert les yeux au son de sa voix, je me mis à la fixer intensément. Qu'avais-je donc oublié ? Soudain pris de panique, mon cerveau se mit à réfléchir à toute allure, une expression de malaise sur le visage. Mes poings se desserrèrent et se débattirent un moment dans l'air devant moi dans un geste incohérent. Kazuha qui faisait de son mieux pour retrouver une contenance, se mit alors à rire doucement en me voyant m'agiter. Cela apaisa légèrement ma soudaine angoisse et je me calmai quelque peu. Elle en profita pour continuer.  
\- Depuis que je te connais, Heiji, tu ne m'as pas une seule fois exprimé... les sentiments que tu avais à mon égard.  
C'était donc ça. Je la regardai un instant interdit, avec le sentiment d'être certainement le plus grand imbécile qui devait exister sur cette planète. Puis mon regard s'enfuit en direction du sol alors que je portai à nouveau une main derrière la nuque dans un air embarrassé.  
\- C'est que... tu vois... je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon timing pour ça...  
Aux pieds de Kazuha, j'aperçu le plan de l'appartement qu'elle avait visiblement lâché sous le coup de la surprise. Je me penchai pour le ramasser et le remis précipitamment dans ma poche.  
\- Tu parles d'une excuse, l'entendis-je me répondre.  
\- Kazuha ! Tu sais bien que... je ne suis vraiment pas bon... pour ces trucs là...  
J'avais à moitié bégayé cette justification, mais voyant qu'elle restait muette j'avais finalement ajouté :  
\- Mais je vais essayer de faire mieux à l'avenir...  
Elle me gratifia alors d'un magnifique sourire qui me fit à nouveau détourner le regard, les joues écarlates. Elle semblait maintenant complètement calmée. Un silence s'installa entre nous. Je me demandais alors combien de temps il faudrait à Kazuha pour me fournir sa réponse. Je brulais d'envie de l'entendre, mais en même temps je lui avais demandé de prendre son temps pour y réfléchir. Après tout ce n'était pas le genre d'engagement auquel on pouvait répondre de façon instantanée. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Je poussai donc un léger soupir de résignation puis brisai finalement le silence.  
\- Enfin... maintenant que c'est dit... je te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir. Contacte moi juste quand tu seras prête pour... me répondre...  
Je la vis hocher timidement la tête devant moi. Elle avait l'air particulièrement heureuse en cet instant. Je n'osais même pas espérer qu'elle le soit pour moi... et dire que d'habitude j'étais si sûr de moi... mais là, j'étais simplement étreint par le doute. J'avais beau être certain des sentiments que Kazuha pouvait ressentir à mon égard depuis un certain temps, je ne savais juste pas si elle était prête à aller aussi loin avec moi. Il ne me restait qu'à croiser les doigts... et espérer...

Une légère brise souffla alors, balayant les nuages dans le ciel. Kazuha s'était doucement tournée dans la direction du cerisier, les mains jointes au niveau de sa poitrine. La lune se découvrit à ce moment-là, inondant soudain la silhouette de mon amie d'enfance de ses rayons opalescents. Je restai là, à la contempler, réalisant d'un seul coup à quel point elle était belle et éblouissante dans son kimono. J'étais à nouveau assailli par une vague d'émotions et par les souvenirs... Et c'est à cet instant que Kazuha se mit à chanter.  
\- Maru take ebisu

 _« Cette fille est en train de me faire complètement perdre la tête... »_

\- ni oshi oike…  
Je la regardai intensément, prenant doucement conscience du geste que je m'apprêtai alors à faire…  
\- Yome san rokk...  
Mes bras s'enroulèrent sans prévenir autour de sa taille alors que je la coupai brusquement au milieu de la chanson :  
\- Epouse-moi, Kazuha ! _[= Ore no yome ni nare, Kazuha !*]_  
Et soudain incapable de retenir mon impatience plus longtemps, je m'emparai de ses lèvres. Elle resta un instant immobile tandis que j'effleurai sa peau satinée dans un tendre baiser. Réalisant la brusquerie de mon geste, j'eu un bref mouvement de recul. Il ne manquait plus que je me mette à tout gâcher à cause des excès de mon tempérament emporté. A ce moment-là, je sentis Kazuha glisser rapidement ses bras derrière ma nuque pour m'attirer vers elle. C'est elle qui s'empara de mes lèvres cette fois ci... Fougueusement. Je fermai alors les yeux et lui répondis, avec la même ardeur. Dieu que c'était bon. Alors que je me demandais comment nous avions fait pour passer à côté de cela pendant les vingt années que nous venions de vivre, je la serrai plus fortement au creux de mes bras. Je l'avais enfin attrapée et je ne voulais plus la lâcher... Puis doucement, notre ardeur commença à se tempérer et nos lèvres se séparèrent dans un dernier baiser à peine effleuré. Tout en gardant la position, le visage à quelques millimètres du sien, je plongeai dans son regard émeraude. Nous restâmes un moment silencieux à nous observer en reprenant lentement notre souffle. Puis je vis une expression malicieuse apparaitre soudainement sur son visage et je l'entendis murmurer :  
\- Et bien... c'est plutôt pas mal quand tu trouves le bon timing...  
\- Idiote !  
Je continuai à la regarder intensément. Son visage était complètement rouge mais ses yeux pétillaient comme jamais. Sentant que mes sens étaient sur le point de me jouer un mauvais tour, je ressentis soudain le besoin de me détacher quelque peu d'elle. Elle relâcha doucement la pression de ses bras et retrouva soudain son air timide que je lui connaissais bien. J'en profitai pour la taquiner à mon tour :  
\- Est ce que c'est ta réponse ?  
Mais elle ne se laissa pas décontenancer par la question. Elle se contenta de baisser très légèrement les yeux et murmura en hochant la tête :  
\- Oui.  
Je restai une nouvelle fois immobile, enregistrant alors sa réponse. Elle venait de me dire oui...  
\- Tu... tu es sérieuse ?  
\- Mais puisque je te dis que oui, rétorqua-t-elle alors en prenant un faux air irrité.  
\- Ouah !  
Et je la serrai soudain à nouveau tendrement contre moi, ne trouvant aucun mot adéquat pour décrire ce que je pouvais ressentir. Elle se mit alors à rire doucement en appuyant délicatement sa tête contre mon torse.  
\- Idiot ! C'est moi qui suis censée être heureuse dans un moment pareil !  
\- Comment ça ? Parce que moi je n'ai pas le droit de l'être peut-être ? murmurai-je à son oreille.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Ce que tu peux être bête !  
\- Arrête de dire que je suis bête, idiote !

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes enfin, nous réalisâmes qu'il se faisait assez tard. Si nous voulions rentrer à Osaka, nous devions penser à partir incessamment sous peu sans quoi il n'y aurait bientôt plus de train. J'en fis part à ma futur épouse qui approuva l'idée sans broncher. Nous retournâmes dans la petite salle et commençâmes à rassembler nos affaires. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rappelai que j'avais encore quelque chose pour elle dans une poche de ma veste. Je sortis doucement un petit écrin de forme allongée et me tournai vers Kazuha :  
\- J'ai une autre confession à te faire.  
Elle s'arrêta alors de ranger ses affaires dans son petit sac et fixa son attention sur moi.  
\- Tu sais que j'ai revu plusieurs fois Chikasuzu san lors de mes enquêtes à Kyoto.  
Elle hocha doucement la tête. Je plaçai ensuite la boite devant elle sur la table et ajoutai.  
\- Elle m'a aidé à trouver ceci. Je voulais te l'offrir si tu acceptais ma... proposition...  
Elle tendit une main vers l'étui, visiblement touchée, et commença à l'ouvrir.  
\- Je pense que tu l'as compris mais, ce n'est pas une bague.  
Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle en découvrit le contenu.  
\- Oh, il est magnifique...  
Elle contempla pendant un moment le bracelet en argent. Il s'agissait de deux petites chaines sur lesquelles pendaient des petites pièces argentées en forme de fleurs de cerisiers, de pétales et de balle de Temari.  
\- Merci, Heiji... Tu sais, je crois que c'est la première fois que tu m'offres un vrai bijou.  
\- Je sais, oui. Donne-moi ton poignet, je vais te le mettre.  
Alors que je m'emparai du bracelet, Kazuha me tendit son bras droit.  
\- J'ai aussi demandé à Chikasuzu san de le faire graver, ajoutai-je en guise de précision. Derrière les balles de Temari.  
Kazuha se mit à caresser doucement les motifs en argent de cerisiers et de temari puis se mit à chercher au dos ce que j 'y avais fait inscrire. Quand elle eut trouvé, elle me regarda en demandant :  
\- Heiji et Kazuha ?  
\- Mais non, idiote, répondis-je presque par réflexe.  
Cette fois, elle me regarda d'un air interrogateur.  
\- ? Ah bon ?  
\- H.K. ... comme Hattori Kazuha...  
Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu un sourire aussi éblouissant que celui qu'elle me rendit alors en guise de réponse. Je n'étais peut-être pas le détective le plus habile pour avouer mes sentiments à la femme que j'aimais, mais j'étais certainement ce soir-là, l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Notre histoire était liée aux cerisiers et au jeu de Temari... et elle ne faisait à peine que commencer...

 **FIN.**

Note : dans la comptine du Temari, Kazuha dit toujours « Yome san » au lieu de « Ane san » (= grande soeur). « Yome » signifie « épouse », c'est pourquoi lorsqu'Heiji entend à nouveau Kazuha chanter cette chanson et commettre à nouveau la même erreur, lui-même qui lutte contre son impatience à entendre la réponse de Kazuha à sa demande, il craque : il lui fait une ultime demande et l'embrasse sous le coup d'une pulsion.

Il reste encore un chapitre bonus que j'hésite à poster ou non…  
 _  
_


	10. Chapter Bonus

**SAKURA to TEMARI ~ Chapitre Bonus**

Note : Je suis désolée pour le temps de retard dans la parution de mes fics. J'habite à Osaka et nous avons essuyé un gros typhon la semaine dernière qui a endommagé les lignes électriques mais aussi internet. Je suis en accès limité sur internet donc la parution de mes histoires prendra certainement du retard. Je suis désolée pour le contre-temps.

 **O MAKE / BONUS**

Nous marchions tranquillement main dans la main en direction de la gare pour rentrer à Osaka. La nuit s'annonçait magnifique et les cerisiers du quartier de Gion éclairés par les rayons de lune offraient un paysage presque surréaliste avec leurs tons mauve pâle presque blancs. Nous étions presque arrivés à la gare Gion Shijo. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à ma montre et dis à Kazuha :  
\- Il est quasiment 23h. Il va falloir se dépêcher si on ne veut pas manquer le dernier train.  
Elle approuva et fit en sorte d'accélérer le pas. Seulement avec son furisode et ses socques, elle ne pouvait quasiment pas courir. Il fallait donc espérer que la chance reste de notre côté.  
\- Je suis désolée Heiji. Mais je ne peux pas aller plus vite.  
\- Je sais, lui répondis-je d'une voix conciliante.  
Je n'ajoutai rien d'autre. Un instant après, j'entendis un bruit sourd et sentit la main de Kazuha me tirer en arrière. Je me retournai et la vis pliée en deux se massant le bas de la jambe gauche. Un socque de bois avait roulé un peu plus loin devant elle. Elle s'était visiblement foulé la cheville.  
\- Ça va ? lui demandai-je en ramassant le soulier et en le lui tendant.  
Elle fit d'abord une légère grimace mais hocha la tête en remettant le GETA à son pied. Je la vis ensuite tourner la tête et aviser un instant un bâtiment de l'autre côté de la route. Je jetai à mon tour un œil dans la direction que son regard fixait et aperçut les cinq lettres qui ornaient le panneau de la grande bâtisse blanche qui nous faisait face.  
HÔTEL.  
Je me tournai alors vers ma meilleure amie en souriant :  
\- Kazuha... tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu rapide pour penser à faire des heures supplémentaires ?  
\- Que... Espèce d'idiot ! me lança-t-elle en me frappant l'épaule de son poing. Je ne pensais pas à ça voyons !  
Sous l'éclairage opalescent de la lune, je devinais aisément la rougeur qui avait soudain envahi son visage.  
\- Je me demandais juste ce qu'on ferait si on était coincé ici... à cause de moi.  
Elle avait repris la route d'une démarche claudicante. Je la détaillai un instant avant de la suivre à mon tour.  
\- Espèce d'obsédé, se sentit-elle obligée d'ajouter.  
\- Ne me traite donc pas d'obsédé, idiote !  
\- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu pensais bien à ce genre de choses il y a un instant après tout ?  
\- Quel genre de choses ?  
\- Tu ... tu le sais parfaitement... répondit-elle plus cramoisie et embarrassée que jamais. Je veux dire... les heures supplémentaires...  
\- Ha, ça... J'y ai déjà pensé effectivement...  
\- J'en étais sûre...  
\- ... mais pas aujourd'hui !  
\- Hein ?  
Elle me regardait à la fois suspicieuse et étonnée, ne comprenant pas ce que je voulais dire.  
\- Ben oui, même si je le voulais, aujourd'hui ce ne serait vraiment pas possible après tout. Regarde-toi.  
Elle me lança un instant un regard interdit alors que nous atteignons enfin l'ouverture du souterrain qui menait à l'entrée de la gare. Puis elle baissa les yeux sur son kimono et une lueur sembla soudain lui traverser l'esprit. Elle venait de comprendre.  
\- A moins bien sûr que tu n'aies envie de téléphoner à ma mère demain matin pour lui demander de venir jusqu'ici pour t'aider à te rhabiller.  
Elle releva son regard sur moi. Ses yeux trahissaient son envie de me voir mourir d'une mort lente et douloureuse.  
\- Heijiiiii, espèce d'imbécile !  
Mon instinct de survie me fit faire un pas en arrière. Mais je lui bloquai sans difficulté les bras en arrivant devant les guichets. Comme nous étions pressés par le temps, elle n'insista pas. J'achetai deux tickets à la machine et lui en remis un en ajoutant :  
\- Dommage, ce sera pour une autre fois.  
\- Tu peux toujours rêver !  
Elle me tourna alors le dos en pénétrant sur le quai. Je la suivis un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, j'eu le temps d'apercevoir le même sourire qu'elle s'empressa de me cacher en détournant la tête.  
Le dernier train de la ligne Keihan entra alors en gare, nous permettant de rentrer sans avoir fait d'esclandre et en ayant gardé les mœurs sauves... enfin pour cette fois... Car à côté de moi, Kazuha murmura d'une petite voix réservée :  
\- Une autre fois, oui... dans notre futur appartement.

 _FIN._


End file.
